Hanbun No Kitsune Rekishi
by Den'Kitsu
Summary: Mon nom est Kitsumaru, Hôte d'un des deux Démons renards à neuf queues, alias Menma. Le Jinchûrikki de Kurama, son frère, est Uzumaki Naruto, que j'ai rencontré en arrivant par je-ne-sais-quel moyen à Konoha. Bien sûr, tout ça je ne l'ai su que trop tard...
1. Chapter 1

NDA : Note De l'Auteur

NDDA : Note Débile De l'Auteur

* * *

Prologue

J'avais une vie assez chieuse. Je n'étais appréciée de personne dans les établissements scolaires que j'ai fréquentés. Les gens se foutaient en partie de ma gueule à cause des marques que je me trimbale sur les joues, trois espèces de traits noirs horizontaux qui font plutôt penser à des "moustaches". Ma mère m'a dit que je m'étais fait ces cicatrices en jouant avec un couteau lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'ai tenté de m'en convaincre, mais ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à des cicatrices, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir joué avec un couteau à mes cinq ans, ma mémoire s'étendant à aller au plus loin jusqu'à mes quatre ans. Et il y a aussi cette étrange présence, que je qualifierais plus de celle d'un... renard. Je trouve ceci moi-même étrange, mais cette présence semble être constamment avec moi, je l'ai découverte vers mes treize ans, aussi il semble être lié à ma capacité à pouvoir me servir de mon chakra sans réel besoin de méditation. Il y a également mon père, dont on me cache l'identité, je ne connais que son prénom, Otsuke. Aussi je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je n'avais pas le même nom que ma mère, puisqu'elle a ma garde, et "Kintsuki" n'est pas le nom de mon père. Et tout ça ne suffisait apparemment pas à ma vie.  
Me croirez-vous, si je vous dis qu'un soir chez moi, je me suis tranquillement endormie sur le canapé du salon, encore habillée de la journée, et que le lendemain, je me suis réveillée allongée sur une colline dans un village à 1500 km du mien et qui m'est complètement inconnu? C'est pourtant ce qui m'est arrivé. Et rien que le fait de me retrouver dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas n'était pas tout, et pourtant ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, il n'aurait pu rien m'arriver. Mais, voyez-vous, quand on apprend que l'on est en réalité l'Hôte d'un Démon, tout se complique...

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie ou nouveaux ennuis ?

*PDV Kitsumaru*

J'essaie d'attraper ma couverture, mais en vain. Elle a dû tomber du lit. Je sentis une brise, ce qui m'obligea à me réveiller.  
En baillant, je me relève, m'assois pour m'étirer, puis me frotte les yeux pour les ouvrir en suite (rituel du matin)

_ ... Hein ? Je suis où ?! commençai-je à paniquer.

J'étais assise dans l'herbe, un arbre face à moi. Je regarde le paysage, on dirait un vaste parc, une plaine tranquille et sans bruit, avec une magnifique vue sur un village. Plein de petites maisons, du monde dans les rues, des cerisiers en fleurs un peu partout, une falaise avec des visages gravés dessus, et un bâtiment devant semblant dominer le secteur.

_ Bah, je dois être en train de dormir, ça m'est déjà arrivé c'était une hallucination. dis-je en m'allongeant.

Sur ce, je voulu me rendormir, mais ce vent implacable venait me réveiller. Les yeux toujours clos, je m'assois et les frotte une seconde fois.  
Lorsque je les ouvre, je revois ce paysage. Je n'étais pas chez moi, au chaud dans mon lit, mais dans un champ d'herbe à proximité (et même dedans) d'un village qui m'est inconnu. Je commençais à vraiment paniquer.

_ Ah ! Mais je suis pas à la maison, kasayuto ! (limite crise cardiaque) MAIS JE SUIS OU ?!

Je récupère ma sacoche étrangement posée à côté de moi, me lève en trombe, m'appuie contre l'arbre, puis me mets à courir dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelqu'un.  
Finalement je n'eu trouvé personne. Je me décide alors à me calmer, si en une nuit j'ai atterri ici, ma maison ne doit pas être loin.  
Donc je suis allée au village en question, demandant aux passants où j'étais. Alors que je passais devant un magasin (allez savoir un magasin de quoi), un homme me répondit.

_ Mais enfin, puisque tu es ici , tu devrais savoir que tu es à Konoha.  
_ "Konoha" ? 'connais pas.  
_ Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que tu sois ici sans savoir où tu es mais tu devrais aller voir l'Hokage*, c'est elle qui gère tout.  
_ Heu d'accord... C'est où s'il-vous-plaît ?  
_ Le gros bâtiment là-bas. me dit-il en m'indiquant de sa main le bâtiment en question.  
_ D'accord merci.

Je pars alors vers ce bâtiment : les rues de ce village constituent un vrai labyrinthe, alors que le bâtiment est en vue, je dois tourner dans une autre direction.  
J'y serrai pas avant deux heures...

On pourrait croire qu'il y a plus de monde une fois dans la foule que d'en haut. Je passe devant un restaurant, les tables sont toutes pleines, il est sans doute midi. J'entends en humant l'air qui provient de la bâtisse mon ventre grogner. Il y a une bonne odeur de nourriture qui suffit à elle-même pour dire que ce restaurant vaut mieux que n'importe lequel du "village" d'où je proviens. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai assez d'argent sur moi, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de compter. Hier j'étais allée dans un magasin en emportant mon argent, je pensais m'acheter quelque chose mais rien ne m'a intéressée. Mais je ne ressens pas la faim, la sensation d'avoir l'estomac vide est tout ce qui m'indique que je dois manger, mais je ne la sens pas toujours, ce qui l'oblige à se plaindre en gargouillant. J'ai ressenti l'envie/besoin de manger une ou deux fois tout au plus dans ma vie. Je continue de marcher, ignorant mon ventre.  
Je commence à en avoir assez de marcher, et décide de m'installer sur un banc dans ce que je qualifierai d'un parc. Des enfants jouent avec les installations qui leur sont offertes, à savoir deux balançoires, un toboggan, un tourniquet, une grande "cage" et un bac à sable, sans compter l'espace vert et d'arbres tout autour. Mais j'en eu vite marre de les entendre brailler, aussi me remis-je en marche à peine cinq minutes passées dans ce parc. Je soupire en arrivant dans une rue, je me demande vraiment si je vais réussir à trouver ce bâtiment.

*Hokage: "chef" du village de Konoha, on peut dire maire en version moderne... Aussi dit: le-ninja-le-plus-puissant-du-village. (Oui Naruto, on a compris x)


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : Oui les premiers chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais ils le deviennent vers le cinquième je crois.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Chakras identiques

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Au moins une heure. Au moins une heure que je marche. Je ne trouve toujours pas ce bâtiment. La vue de la colline ne m'a pas avertie que ce village serait si grand. Les maisons et autres bâtisses seraient plus modernes et on aurait pu appeler ça une ville, malgré qu'elle se situe en pleine campagne. Mais cet air simple lui convient parfaitement, l'endroit est très joli.

*PDV omniscient*

Une jeune fille de seize ans se baladait dans les rues de son village, ses cheveux noirs et lisses se laissaient porter par le vent qui lui était de face, laissant paraître ses yeux nacrés sur son visage clair. Alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec la fleuriste, Yamanaka Ino, adolescente du même âge, aux cheveux blonds ternes attachés en une haute et longue queue de cheval, les yeux bleus ciel dont un caché par sa longue frange, Hinata sentit un chakra qu'elle connaissait.

_ Je dois te laisser, on se voit plus tard ! la prévient-elle, assez timidement.  
_ A tout' ! lui répondit Ino en lui faisant signe.

Hinata partit à la recherche du chakra en question.

_C'est le chakra de Naruto, c'est sûr !_ pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle activa son Byâkugan et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, mais le corps qui le contenait n'était pas celui au-quel elle s'attendait.

_Oh, ça aurait été trop beau qu'il rentre aujourd'hui. Mais..._

Elle suivait la personne au chakra étrange.

_Qui c'est? Je dois prévenir Maître Tsunade_.

Notre brune se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage.  
Pendant ce temps, Hyûga Neji, son cousin, avait lui aussi repéré cette anomalie et courut en informer la même personne. Ses cheveux longs et bruns suivaient ses mouvements dans sa course, le pouvoir héréditaire de ses yeux toujours en fonction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

*PDV omniscient*

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_ Entrez ! fit une voix féminine.

Hinata passa dans l'entre-ouverture et se trouva face au Hokage après avoir fermé la porte.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Tsunade.

Notre brune lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Neji frappa à la porte du bureau.

_ Entrez ! cria de nouveau la Hokage.

Il rejoint sa cousine en face de Tsunade. Après avoir exposé la raison pour laquelle il est venu, les deux membres du clan Hyûga partirent chercher la personne en question sur les ordres de leur supérieur.

Hinata et Neji utilisèrent leur byâkugan, quand la personne qu'ils cherchent fut repérée.  
Ils se firent signe de la tête puis se postèrent devant elle, la jeune fille se demanda d'abord qui ils étaient, son air interrogatif était visible sur la moitié de son visage, l'autre étant cachée par sa longue frange brune, n'étant visible que son oeil gauche qui est orange et vert.

_ Heu... Bonjour.. hésita-t-elle. (NDDA: Super-merde pour les approches ! :D)  
_ Bonjour. On pourrait savoir qui tu es ? lui questionna le brun.  
_ Ben.. Je m'appelle Kitsumaru.. Et au fait, vous ne sauriez pas où est le bureau du Hokage ? On m'a dit d'aller la voir...

Après avoir regardé celle qui pour lui est sa soeur, il lui répondit.

_ Oui, on peut t'emmener.  
_ Ah ! Merci ! leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. _Je ne devrais rien craindre..._ pensa-t-elle.

Neji et Hinata l'amenèrent au bureau de Tsunade. Ils frappèrent à la porte.

_ Entrez !

Le petit groupe passa la porte.

_ Alors c'est elle ?  
_ Oui. lui répondirent Hinata et Neji.

Elle regarda Kitsumaru.

_ Peut-on savoir comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle à cette dernière.  
_ Kintsuki Kitsumaru.

Tsunade observa la jeune fille, les marques sur ses joues sont identiques à celles de Naruto, trois traits posés les uns au-dessus des autres d'une teinte plus foncée que la peau sur les deux joues.  
Tandis que Kitsumaru dévisage Tsunade, des yeux oranges, des cheveux blonds clairs attachés en deux couettes basses dans son dos, deux mèches devant les épaules et une petite marque en losange violet au milieu du front, elle a l'air plutôt jeune physiquement, dans les vingt ans, mais on voit que ce n'est pas son véritable âge vu son caractère... (NDDA: ... De vieille XD)

_ Comment se fait-il que tu sois entrée dans le village sans que j'en sois informée ? Ton nom devrait être sur le registre.

Kitsumaru haussa les épaules.

_ En fait j'en sais rien, je me suis réveillée allongée dans l'herbe sur une colline... lui répondit-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas possible, tu es forcément passée par les portes du village. affirma Neji.  
_ Non. Et... Vous savez pas où c'est Kinhi en partant d'ici ?  
_ Kinhi ? fut surprise le Hokage.  
_ Oui, dans la région de Karou.  
_ Mais c'est à trois pays d'ici* ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Hein ?! Mais hier soir j'étais chez moi, comment j'ai pu me retrouver à "trois pays" de là en une nuit !?

*trois pays : distance d'environ 1500 km.

*PDV Kitsumaru*

A ce moment là, un homme entra dans la pièce. Il a les cheveux argentés et un masque noir qui lui couvre le visage du menton au dessus du nez avec un bandeau frontal qui descend sur son oeil gauche.

_ Kakashi ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant la fin de l'après-midi.  
_ Au moins je suis en avance. lui répondit-il. (NDDA: Il est sérieux là ? o.o)

Il me regarda étrangement, puis reprit la conversation.

_ Heu, je suis peut-être pas arrivé au bon moment...  
_ Non, tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler.

Elle retourna son regard sur nous.

_ Vous pouvez sortir deux minutes ?

Nous hochâmes la tête en signe d'approbation, puis sortîmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Début d'un séjour sans aucun doute à long terme

*PDV omniscient*

Tsunade exposa la situation à Kakashi.

_ C'est vrai que c'est plutôt anormal, approuva-il en levant la tête comme pour réfléchir.  
_ Oui. Y comprit le fait qu'en une nuit elle se soit retrouvée à 1500 kilomètres de son village.  
_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ? demanda-t-il en regardant celle qui est en face de lui.  
_ Pour le moment, nous ne connaissons pas la situation de Kinhi. répondit-elle.  
_ C'est à dire ? Comme partout, il doit y avoir ses dangers.  
_ Sans doute. Si elle était chez elle hier soir, et ici ce matin, c'est qu'elle a été emmenée. fit-elle en le regardant d'un air sérieux.  
_ Je ne vois pas dans quel but.  
_ Hinata et Neji m'ont dit que son chakra est identique à celui de Naruto, mais j'ignore si il y a un rapport. Pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'elle.  
_ Hein ? ... Bon d'accord, mais je fais quoi ? fit-il en hésitant un peu.  
_ Essaies d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Ce qu'elle faisait hier soir, on aura peut-être une piste. Pour cette occasion, je ne te donne pas de mission. dit-elle en croisant ses bras devant elle pour s'appuyer au fond du fauteuil.  
_ D'accord. répondit-il en commençant à partir.  
_ Attends.

Il se retourna et ses yeux interrogèrent son interlocutrice.

_ Tu as le rapport que je t'avais demandé ?

Le masqué s'approcha du bureau et y déposa un dossier.

_ Merci. Tu peux demander à Kitsumaru de rentrer ? Et dire à Hinata et Neji qu'ils peuvent partir.

Il ouvrit la porte et les deux Hyûga disposèrent.

*PDV Kitsumaru*

L'homme me fit signe de rentrer, ce que je fis. Tsunade m'appela.

_ Oui ? fis-je, interpellée.  
_ Pour le moment, Kakashi sera responsable de toi. m'informa-t-elle.  
_ ... C'est à dire ?  
_ Qu'il sera comme ton tuteur pendant un certain temps. m'expliqua-t-elle.  
_ Heu d'accord...  
_ Pour aujourd'hui, tu vas aller aux portes du village avec les deux gardes.  
_ Bien...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait envoyé chez lui, au lieu de trouver une solution, mais c'est sans doute en attendant. Et le ton qu'elle a employé pour me dire d'aller avec les deux gardes du village montrait bien qu'elle avait l'habitude de donner des ordres, mais sa voix ne semblait pas méchante.  
Kakashi et moi sommes repartis. Au passage, il me montra où il habitait.  
On traversa le village pour arriver aux portes, là se trouvent deux jeunes hommes assis sous ce que je suppose être un cabanon.

_ Salut ! les salua Kakashi avec un grand sourire (NDDA: ...) .  
_ Salut Kakashi ! leur répondirent-ils.

Ils me fixèrent bizarrement, puis se regardèrent.

_ Tu sais qui c'est ? chuchota l'un à celui d'à côté.  
_ Non... lui répondit l'autre.

On arriva devant eux.

_ Qui tu nous ramènes ? demanda celui avec le bandana.  
_ Elle s'appelle Kitsumaru, et pour le moment elle va rester au village.  
_ Ah d'accord, bon alors on se présente... il fut coupé par le brun au bandana.  
_ Je m'appelle Izumo et... il fut coupé à son tour par l'autre.  
_ Moi Kotetsu, tu sais je peux me présenter tout seul...  
_ Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, vous avez l'air sympa, leur annonçai-je avec ce que je pense être un sourire.  
_ Ah bah merci, me répondit Izumo en souriant aussi.

Les présentations terminées, Kakashi et moi nous sommes assis sur des chaises à côté de Kotetsu et Izumo.  
Kotetsu a les cheveux noirs assez ébouriffés avec de gros pics et un bandeau sur le front, et une sorte de bandage qui lui traverse la figure du menton jusque sur le nez. Izumo a les cheveux bruns foncés entourés d'un bandana bleu marine, dont une mèche lui cache la moitié de la figure. Kakashi partit et me dit de rentrer vers dix-huit heures.

_ Dis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me fais un peu penser à Naruto... dit doucement Izumo à Kotetsu.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui a ? leur demandai-je.  
_ Il trouve que tu ressembles à Naruto. me répondit Kotetsu.  
_ Pourquoi ? C'est qui ? leur questionnai-je.

Kotetsu montra sa joue du doigt à Izumo, ce dernier ne semblant pas comprendre. Il insiste en se tapotant la joue.

_ Je vois toujours pas...

Kotetsu se prit la tête avec sa main.

Gros blanc.

_ Kitsumaru ? m'appela Kotetsu.  
_ Mh ? fis-je en guise d'acquiescement.  
_ Tes marques, tu les as depuis quand ?  
_ Quelles marques ?  
_ Sur tes joues...  
_ Depuis à peu près toujours... Pourquoi ? l'interrogeai-je.  
_ Ah, ça y est j'ai trouvé... fit Izumo l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'extraordinaire.  
_ Mh? fis-je en même temps que Kotetsu.  
_ Vous portez tous les deux du orange !

L'air gavé de Kotetsu laissait voir une aperçue de ses pensées.

_ Ah bon ? J'me sens moins seule !  
_ C'est ta couleur préférée ? me demanda Kotetsu.  
_ Oui !~ lui répondis-je.

Et des discussions comme ça continuèrent toute l'après-midi et, vers dix-sept heures trente, on vit une ombre au bout du chemin.

_ Tiens, il y a quelqu'un... pensai-je à voix haute.

La personne se rapprochait, et marchait avec apparemment beaucoup de difficulté, et quand elle fut assez près, on put voir qu'il avait le visage en sang.  
Alors qu'il commençait à tomber, je me précipitai vers lui pour le rattraper.  
Avant de s'évanouir, il put juste distinguer les marques de mes joues et articula faiblement :

_ Naruto...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Sasuke

*PDV Kitsumaru*

On l'amena à l'hôpital, Kotetsu et Izumo retournèrent aux portes tandis que je restai avec lui. Des infirmières vinrent s'occuper de lui, l'une pansait ses blessures et l'autre écarta les cheveux noirs du jeune homme pour éponger le sang de son visage. J'attendais sur une chaise dans le couloir, environ une heure après, elles sortirent et me dirent que je pouvais rentrer. J'ouvris la porte, me glissai dans la pièce puis la refermai. Je pris place sur la chaise à côté du lit, et regardai celui qui était allongé sur le matelas, immobile. La fatigue finit par me gagner, je m'endormis sur la chaise...

Le lendemain matin, le soleil levant me réveilla, et le garçon aussi.

_Qu'est-ce que... sortit-il en ouvrant les yeux.  
_ Kasayuto... Ah, salut ! fis-je en baillant.

Il releva la tête et me regarda.

_ T'es qui toi ?! Et je suis où ?! s'écria-t-il.  
_ Je m'appelle Kitsumaru, et toi ? dis-je le plus calmement que je pus.

Je le vis se calmer.

_ Uchiha Sasuke. me répondit-il.  
_ Ah d'accord. Bon... Tes vêtements sont là, dis-je en lui montrant l'étagère de l'autre côté du lit, et tu es à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Il prit ses vêtements, c'était un espèce de T-shirt blanc à manches longues ouvert devant, et un "pantalon" noir attaché avec une sorte de corde mauve.

_ Bon, bah je me mets derrière le rideau... dis-je en fermant celui-ci. T'inquiètes pas, tu peux t'habiller, je regarde pas, essayai-je d'introduire une touche d'humour, même si il n'avait pas franchement l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

Et là, Kakashi fit irruption dans la chambre.

_ Kitsumaru ! T'étais où ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée hier soir ? lança-t-il sur un ton qu'on ne peut pas tout à fait dire inquiet.

Silence.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un hôpital ? soupçonna-t-il.  
_ Ben... C't'à dire que j'ai emmené quelqu'un ici et comme il était tard... J'me suis endormie...

Je me rapproche de son oreille.

_ Au fait, vous connaissez un certain Uchiha Sasuke ? lui demandai-je doucement.  
_ Heu... Oui... Pourquoi ?  
_ T'as fini ? lançai-je en direction du rideau.

Il ouvrit le rideau et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Kakashi.

_ Heu... Ça veut dire quoi ce silence ? ... tentai-je sans vouloir gêner.  
_ ... Je m'en vais. annonça Sasuke en commençant à partir.

Alors qu'il avançait, je le rattrapai juste avant qu'il ne passe par la porte en lui tenant le bras.

_ Attends ! T'habites ici ?  
_ Ça te regarde ?! me répondit-il énervé.  
_ Hé ! M'agresse pas, vu comme t'étais blessé c'est normal que je m'inquiète non, kasayuto ! le grondai-je.  
_ ... Oui j'habite ici.  
_ Et bah voilà ! Tu vois que c'était pas si dur ! ajoutai-je en rigolant presque.  
_ ... Bon je vais y aller... dit-il.  
_ On peut t'accompagner ? lui proposai-je.

_ Je rentre. Tu reviens quand tu veux... m'informa Kakashi.  
_ D'accord !

Kakashi partit, il semblait troublé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu se passer entre lui et Sasuke ? ... Je vais éviter de demander. Après tout, je suis curieuse, mais ce doit être personnel.

_ Alors, j'peux venir ? redemandai-je.  
_ ... Si ça t'amuse... finit-il par me répondre, sans soupirer, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu pensé.

Nous partîmes de l'hôpital. Je reconnu le chemin où nous sommes, Sasuke doit habiter près de chez Kakashi. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maison voisine à celle de mon provisoire tuteur, à deux ou trois habitations près.

_ C'est ici. me dit-il.  
_ T'es sûr que ça va aller ? m'inquiétai-je un peu.  
_ Oui.  
_ ... Je voudrais pas être trop indiscrète, comment tu t'es retrouvé la figure en sang comme ça ?

Il réfléchit un peu, mais ne sembla pas trouver.

_ Je sais pas...  
_ Tu t'en rappelle plus ?  
_ Non. Je me souviens juste être arrivé ici.  
_ C'est bizarre... J'espère que ça va aller, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, je suis chez Kakashi, c'est juste là.

Je lui montrai la maison, il hocha un peu la tête puis entra chez lui. Sur ce, je suis moi aussi rentrée chez Kakashi. Je sais toujours pas comment je vais revenir chez moi, pas que ça me manque tant, mais peut-être ma mère s'inquiéterait-elle un peu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Assez loin pour devoir prendre le train (ou pas)

NDA : Au départ ce chapitre était divisé en deux, je vais regrouper les deux parties, en indiquant leurs débuts pour les séparer quand même.

- Partie 1 -

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je m'installai sur mon lit, dans ce qui me semble être une chambre d'ami, que Kakashi m'a assignée hier soir. Il m'a dit que demain je resterai avec Kotetsu et Izumo jusqu'à quinze heures. Pensant encore à ma journée, je finis tout de même par m'endormir. Le lendemain matin, une odeur de pancake me réveilla. Je me rends dans la cuisine, et vois Kakashi avec un petit tablier rose.

_ Bonjour Kitsumaru! me salua-t-il en me voyant.  
_ Salut! Tu peux m'appeler Kitsu tu sais... lui répondis-je.  
_ Si tu veux... J'ai fait le petit déjeuné~ me dit-il avec enthousiasme.  
_ Ça à l'air bon~ ... Au fait  
_ Mh?  
_ J'adore ton tablier.  
_ Merci. dit-il avec modestie en commençant à manger.  
_ Il te va bien , dis-je en essayant de me montrer la moins ironique possible. Ce qui est très dur.  
_ Je sais.

La matinée passa, à midi, Kotetsu et Izumo me firent découvrir un plat appelé "ramen".  
Je m'en suis régalée! Après le thon, c'est mon plat préféré! Décidément, je me plais ici. A trois heures de l'après-midi, je suis allée faire un tour dans le village, puis je suis passée voir comment allait Sasuke. Enfin, j'arrive devant chez lui. Je frappe à la porte.  
Il ouvre.

_ Ah, c'est toi.  
_ Je suis passée voir si ça allait.

Il hésita un peu, ça se voyait.

_ ... Tu veux entrer?  
_ D'accord, dis-je en entrant. T'es tout seul?  
_ Oui...

Je me tourne vers lui.

_ Mh... Ils font peur tes vêtements.  
_ ? Comment ça?  
_ ... Demain on ira en acheter. déclarai-je.  
_ Quoi?  
_ C'est moi qui paie, lui dis-je en souriant. Je fais rien demain.  
_ Mais... je le coupai.  
_ Je crois avoir vu des boutiques de vêtements dans le coin... On verra.

_ Oulà! Déjà six heures! Bon j'y vais, à demain!

Je lui fis une petite tape sur la tête et partis vite. De ce que j'ai vu, il n'a pas l'air d'être trop habitué au contact humain. Je vais voir si je trouve quelqu'un qu'il connait ici, ça le motivera peut-être.

- Partie 2 -

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je me dépêchai de rentrer.

_ Ohayo Kakashi, kasayuto! lançai-je avec enthousiasme en passant la porte.

J'entendis des voix provenant du salon, je m'y rendis, là, il y a deux garçons sur le canapé, et Kakashi sur le fauteuil. Celui assis à droite du fauteuil a les cheveux noirs, lisses et courts, la peau blanche et des vêtements plutôt courts, un T-shirt à manches courtes coupé au-dessus du ventre et un bermuda noir. L'autre est blond avec les cheveux ébouriffés, un gilet orange et noir et un pantalon orange et... Quoi?! Il a les mêmes marques que moi sur les joues, kasayuto! Alors ça!

_ Heu... Bonjour, tentai-je. (Bon, ok, pas terrible comme approche...)  
_ Ah! Kitsu! Je te présente Naruto et Sai. me dit Kakashi en souriant. ( ... )  
_ Bonjour. me répondit le-dit Sai.  
_ Salut! fit le blond avec sourire.  
_ Alors c'est toi Naruto? Tu sais qu'on m'a parlé de toi?  
_ Ah bon? (il parut vraiment surpris)  
_ Tu connais Izumo et Kotetsu non? Les deux pipelettes aux portes du village.  
_ Oui, répondit-il, légèrement gêné.  
_ C'est Kitsu, c'est ça? me demanda Sai.  
_ Oui c'est mon surnom, mon prénom est plus long. C'est Kitsumaru.  
_ D'accord.  
_ Vous êtes arrivés aujourd'hui? leur demandai-je.  
_ Ouais on revient de loin, et on a du faire 1450 km en auto-stop* et 50 à pied parce qu'une certaine personne a oublié de prendre des billets de train* aller-retour! s'énerva t-il en direction de son sensei.

Kakashi se sentit visé et n'en rajouta pas, se faisant tout ptit.

_ 1500 km?! m'étonnai-je. Mais vous revenez d'où?!  
_ De Kinhi. fis calmement le brun.  
_ ... Vous avez mis combien de temps? demandai-je.  
_ 3 jours à pied et 14 heures en train. me répondit Naruto.  
_ Mais c'est pas possible! 14 heures ça fait pas une nuit!  
_ Hein? ne comprit-il pas.  
_ ... Elle vient de là-bas, et on ne sait comment, elle est arrivée ici en une nuit et directement à l'intérieur du village. expliqua Kakashi.  
_ En une nuit?! Mais ça se peut pas!  
_ Apparemment si... Je me suis endormie tard sur le canapé du salon et me suis réveillée ici dans l'herbe sur une colline. lui racontais-je.  
_ Je comprends pas... fit Naruto.  
_ Moi non plus.  
_ Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte? me demanda Sai.  
_ Oui. Il faisait chaud ... kasayuto... J'ai faim, annonçai-je, uniquement pour changer de sujet.  
_ Moi aussi 'tebayo...  
_ Bon je vais faire le repas, avertit Kakashi, vous restez là?  
_ Je dois y aller... nous prévint Sai en commençant à partir.

Nous nous saluâmes tous les quatre et il s'en alla.  
Sai parti, Kakashi mit son traditionnel tablier rose et fit le repas. Après mangé, Naruto rentra chez lui et on fut assez fatigués pour aller dormir.  
Le lendemain, comme promis, je suis allée chez Sasuke.

_ Salut! lui dis-je en souriant.  
_ Salut... me fit-il en guise de réponse.  
_ On peut y aller? lui demandai-je.  
_ Heu... Oui, me répondit-il.

On alla dans le centre-ville, trouva une boutique de vêtements et fie quelques essais. Finalement la veste en cuir noir, le pantalon de même couleur et les mitaines assorties furent choisies. Toutes les filles qui étaient dans le magasin le regardaient bizarrement. A la caisse, pareil pour celles qui sont derrière nous.

_ Pourquoi elles te regardent comme ça? Ça fait peur. fis-je remarquer à Sasuke.  
_ Aucune idée. me répondit-il de son air sérieux.

Oh la la... La tête que ça leur fait à ces filles!  
... ça...  
- o  
... Aahh! Je supporte pas ça! Dès qu'on regarde vers moi, ou à côté...  
Au. Secours. -_-"  
Je me tourne vers elles et me mets à les engueuler.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini oui?! k'sayuto!

Elles se calmèrent et continuèrent à regarder Sasuke en silence.

_ ... Ça t'énerve pas te sentir toujours visé? lui demandai-je, un sourcil relevé et l'autre froncé.

Après avoir payé, on va chez lui.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit?  
_ Heu... Merci?  
_ De rien ... tu vas les mettre au moins? le jugeai-je du coin de l'œil.  
_ Ben oui.  
_ Mouais... Nan j'plaisante. Je sais, j'ai un humour à deux balles.  
_ J'ai rien dit.  
_ Je sais. Tu veux venir manger chez Kakashi?  
_ ... Je crois pas qu'il sera d'accord...  
_ Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose? demandai-je inconsciemment.

Dès le moment où il s'est tourné vers moi avec ce regard noir, j'ai su que c'était la chose à ne pas dire. Je voulu m'en excuser, mais il a commencé à s'énerver: "Tu n'as pas à savoir!" me criait-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, en silence, pour une erreur inconsciente que j'ai commise. J'ai bafouillé quelque chose, un petit "désolée..." , il a changé de regard, puis je l'ai pris dans mes bras, pour le calmer, et voir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
Oui, pour _voir_, je peux voir le passé d'une personne, d'un objet. Ce que je vis...

*Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas d'où viennent ces idées de train et d'auto-stop, nos ninjas se sont rendus dans une ville située assez loin de leur village, et là-bas il y a une gare. Trois jours à pieds pour aller jusque là-bas, c'est vous dire. Oui pour moi il y a de la modernité dans ce manga, mais très loin...


	7. Chapter 7

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Ce que je vis... Son chakra. De sa naissance à maintenant. Vers ses treize ans, un étrange changement survient. Une marque, des sortes de virgules, du noir... Et... Vers ses sept ou peut-être huit ans, son frère, du sang, des cadavres partout, des larmes, de la peur, de la solitude... Tiens? Après la marque, son chakra s'affole, il va dans tous les sens, il... est hypnotisé?! Puis... parti? Avec une organisation nommée "Akatsuki"? Ce "Tobi" ... "Madara"?! Non, "Obito"? Oulà, ça fait trop d'un coup, j'arrive pas à savoir lequel c'est, en tout cas il a un masque... De... de lui? Ce type au masque serait à l'origine de la "folie" de Sasuke? Et il ne le sait pas... Mh... Depuis deux ou trois jours son chakra est redevenu normal, mais n'est pas tout à fait stable pour autant...  
J'arrête la transe, regarde Sasuke dans les yeux, il l'a senti, que j'ai regardé. Je voulu parler, mais je tombe, j'essaie de m'accrocher mais rien à faire, je sentis que l'on m'avait rattrapée.

Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée. J'ouvre les yeux, puis m'assois. Je suis où? On dirait chez Sasuke. C'est le matin, on voit le soleil qui transperce le rideau. Je voulu bouger mes jambes, mais quelque chose me retient. ... Sasuke? Oui, c'est lui, il s'est endormi sur moi, à moitié sur le lit, les genoux par terre. Il se réveille, me voit puis me prend dans ses bras. Ne sachant ce qu'il lui arrivait, je bafouille :

_ Je... suis désolée...

Il ne dit rien, et continua à me serrer. Je pu deviné qu'il pleurait, enfin un pleur sec, sans larmes. Il ne doit pas souvent exprimer ses émotions.

_ J'ai pu voir... J'ai tout vu. Mais ça tu le sais... Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est ce que j'ai vu. Tu...

J'hésitai à le dire.

_ Tu... tu as été hypnotisé.

Un silence s'installa, et dura un moment. Il ne le savait pas. Ça risque d'être dur pour lui.  
Je vais lui dire. Mais... Comment va-t-il le prendre? Autant y aller...

_ Celui qui a été à l'origine de tout ce massacre... C'est Danzô. Seulement lui. Il a prit de mauvaises initiatives. C'était une horrible personne. En le tuant tu as...  
_ ...

Je sentis une larme dans mon dos. Elle est faite de chagrin, de soulagement, et on sent aussi du regret. Beaucoup. Le fait de ne pas le savoir l'a fait continuer. En plus il était sous l'emprise du gars au masque. Quelle horreur.

_ ... Tu as vengé ta famille. Tout est fini. lui dis-je en essayant de le réconforter.

Silence. Je le sens, il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

_ C'est le gars masqué sous qui tu étais sous l'emprise. Il a profité de dire être de ta famille pour mieux t'avoir.

Il me serre de plus en plus. Je ne dis rien. Il est triste. Sa colère doit sortir. Par des larmes. Je le sentis à la façon dont il tremblait légèrement. Il pleure. Au début, je croyais qu'il lui serait bien plus difficile d'exprimer ses émotions. Maintenant, il y arrive. Je le soutiens, ce doit être très difficile. Je... pleure aussi... en silence... ça m'attriste.

Je le vis se calmer. Il commence à me desserrer. Il est assis genoux pliés face à moi. Il regarde le drap. Puis relève un peu la tête. Je le regarde.

_ Ça va aller. le rassurai-je.  
_ ...

Je le pris dans mes bras.

_ Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Vu comme tu es, il faut pas que tu reste tout seul.  
_ ... T'es pas obligée... me dit-il.  
_ Non. Mais t'es mon ami, je veux pas que tu pleure.  
_ ...

Il rebaissa sa tête et fixa le drap.

_ ... Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
_ ... Rien...

...

_ Heu... Relève un peu la tête pour voir ?

_ Bon. C'est pas grave. On se lève ?  
_ Oui...  
_ ... Si tu pouvais juste t'enlever...  
_ Pardon...

Nous nous levâmes. Je suis rentrée chez Kakashi. Celui-là! Il dormait encore! Rha j'vous jure... . J'allume la télé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de son autorisation, mais Izumo et Kotetsu m'ont parlé d'une école de ninja ici. Je dois avouer que je voudrais bien y aller. Je connais déjà pratiquement tout sur le chakra, ça devrait pas être difficile...


	8. Chapter 8

NDA : Ce chapitre-là était aussi divisé en deux parties.

- Partie 1 -

*PDV omniscient*

_ NON!

On entendit une voix forte jusque dehors.

_ Mais pourquoi? interrogeât la jeune fille.  
_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande?!  
_ Pourtant je sais utiliser mon chakra et je m'y connais plutôt bien... insista-t-elle.  
_ Kinhi n'est pas un village ninja. J'aimerai bien voir ça! répondu la Hokage, non convaincue par les propos de la brune.  
_ J'ai déjà inventé deux techniques de combat et une de soin!  
_ Ah oui? lui fit Tsunade d'un air toujours aussi peu convaincue.  
_ Oui. lui répondit Kitsu d'un air sûr.  
_ Vas-y, montre-moi donc.  
_ ... Je veux pas vous faire mal...  
_ Si tu insiste...

Tsunade fit un clone d'elle-même.

_ Allez, montre-moi.  
_ Bien...

Kitsumaru se concentra un court instant, fit quelques signes pour doser son chakra et frappa le clone qui disparu dès qu'elle le toucha.

_ Heu... C'est normal?  
_ Je vais en faire un autre.

Elle s'exécuta.

_ Recommence.

Elle refit sa technique, mais encore une fois, au premier contact il disparu.

_ ... Vraiment, c'est normal ou pas?  
_ Non... dit Tsunade, plutôt déconcertée.

Le Hokage réfléchit un court instant.

_ Bon, c'est d'accord.  
_ Youpi! sauta-t-elle de joie.

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Sur ce, je sortis du bureau, fière de moi. Je vais à une école ninja! ~  
Une fois arrivée là-bas, je fais la connaissance de mon professeur, il s'appelle Umino Iruka.

_ Ça t'embête si tu vas au fond de la classe? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs... me demanda-t-il avant d'entrer.  
_ Non, aucun problème. lui répondis-je en allant m'installer.

Le cours commença. Je m'ennuyais, il parlait du chakra, de comment se concentrer etc... Mais ce sont des notions que j'ai déjà acquises depuis longtemps.  
En plein milieu de l'heure, je me rendis compte que les élèves à côté de moi me fixaient. J'évitai de les regarder et me replongeai dans mes pensées, quand j'entendis des élèves discuter... A l'autre bout de la salle! ... Je fais quoi? Je les laisse faire ou je le dis? ... Bon. C'est pas grave.  
A la fin du cours, je suis allée voir M. Iruka.

_ Excusez-moi, c'est quoi l'important à savoir sur le chakra? lui demandai-je.  
_ Et bien... hésita-t-il. Comment se concentrer, exécuter une technique, les conséquences que cela peut avoir...  
_ Mais ça je le sais... On apprend quoi d'autre ici?  
_ A se battre mais... je le coupai dans son hésitation.  
_ Se battre?  
_ Oui, au combat rapproché, avec des kunais...  
_ Mh... Je peux essayer?  
_ Comment ça? Tu veux essayer? Si tu veux, ce cours-là est cet après-midi.  
_ Cool! A cet après-midi alors! lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je file vite rentrer manger chez Kakashi, puis retourne à l'école vers une heure et demi.

_ Tout le monde dans la cour s'il-vous-plaît! fit le professeur.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

_ Bien, tout le monde est là. Nous allons commencer par le lancer de kunais.

Quelques élèves soupirèrent. C'est si dur que ça ?  
Quand ce fut mon tour, le professeur me montra d'abord comment procéder.

- Partie 2 -

*PDV Kitsumaru*

En fait, c'est surtout une histoire de précision.  
J'essaie. Je saisis le kunai de la main droite, fixe la cible, puis dans un mouvement que j'espère droit, lance l'objet. Il atterrit... Ça alors! Juste à côté du milieu de la cible! Hé bé! Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait!

_ Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir fait ça avant? m'interrogeât Iruka.  
_ Oui, c'est la première fois que je touche un kunai. lui répondis-je, sceptique.

Il eut le même air surpris que moi lorsque je lançai mon autre kunai aux côtés de la cible. Moi-même je me surprends...

_ C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, maintenant on fait du corps à corps. déclara l'instituteur en tapant dans ses mains pour rassembler les élèves.

Je vis les autres se mettre par deux. Et moi j'étais toute seule. Le professeur s'approcha de moi.

_ Tu n'as pas de coéquipier? me demanda-t-il.  
_ Non...  
_ Mh... Je vais le faire avec toi.  
_ Hé! Y aurait pas un certain déséquilibre là?!  
_ ... Tu vas juste me montrer ce que tu sais faire.  
_ Ah! Si c'est qu'ça...  
_ Bon. Pour commencer, frappe sur le mannequin d'entraînement.

Je le regarde, puis regarde le mannequin avec un air... difficile à décrire.  
Un peu d'hésitation avant de frapper dedans, mais, l'action faite, je me rends compte que mes griffes sont de sortie... Je les cache vite en serrant les poings.  
Je regarde alors le mannequin. ... J'espère qu'il a eu une belle vie. A présent il est orné de griffures, je tiens à préciser involontaires, de la tête au bas du ventre.

_ Heu... Les dommages causés ça coûte combien? dis-je en me tournant vers lui, avec un air coupable.

Il restait sans voix. Sans doute à se demander ce que sont ces griffures... Raahh Kitsu la pas douée le retour! Heu... Comment arranger la situation? Mh... ... Rah j'ai vraiment pas d'idées.

_ C'est bon... Je pense qu'il est encore... utilisable... dit-il, avec une voix trahissant la confiance de sa phrase.  
_ Héhé ...

L'après-midi passa, à la fin de la journée je suis allée parler à Iruka qui voulait me voir.

_ Te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant arriver.  
_ Oui, lui répondis-je d'un air sceptique.  
_ C'est à propos du diplôme...  
_ Oh oui justement je voulais vous en parler ! dis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Oui, je voulais savoir quand je pourrais le passer !  
_ Et bien...  
_ Oui... ?  
_ J'ai pu voir ce que tu savais faire et... Je pense que tu peux le passer.  
_ YOUHOOOUUU ! (- heureuse)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Un tintement risqué

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Sortant de l'école avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je marchais joyeusement dans la rue pour aller chez mon tuteur, je vais lui demander si je peux rester dehors me promener un peu. D'un coup je calmai mon pas. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe? J'aurais entendu quelque chose? Je me retourne et vois une petite fille. Elle doit avoir aux environs de sept ans et me regarde d'un air triste.

_ Shiro... ,dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
_ Shiro? C'est quoi? Le nom de ton chat? lui demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux en larmes.

_ Il est sorti de la maison en courant quand Maman est rentrée... J'ai voulu courir après lui mais je suis tombée à cause d'un caillou...

Elle pleura sur le coup. Je me baissai et sorti un petit paquet de mouchoirs de ma poche d'où j'en tira un. Je lui essuie les yeux.

_ Pleures pas ma petite, je vais te le retrouver. Il est comment?

Son visage sembla s'éclairer, puis elle me répondit:

_ Il est tout blanc avec un ruban rouge et quand il court ça fait Ding ding  
_ Un grelot?  
_ Un petit truc rond et jaune qui fait du bruit  
_ Oui c'est un grelot, dis-je en rigolant. Ta maman est là?  
_ Non...  
_ T'es toute seule?  
_ Oui  
_ Mais... Tu devrais pas sortir toute seule, c'est dangereux, surtout qu'y y a beaucoup de monde par ici. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi.

Je me relève, regarde un peu autour et, la tête tournée je lui demande où elle habite avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là...

_ Neh?... fis-je d'un air déconcerté.

Cette petite fille et son chat... Elle me fait penser à ma soeur... Koneko... J'espère que ça se passe bien là-bas...

Diling! Ding!

La clochette?

Ding! Di!

_ Prrrrr... ronronnait à ma jambe.

Attends un peu... C'est blanc, un grelot attaché à un ruban rouge...

_ Shiro!  
_ Meow~ Prrrrrr..

Diling! Ding ding!

Il est parti en courant.

_ Attends! Shiro reviens!

Je me lançai à sa poursuite, presque en bousculant les gens sur mon passage. Je tombe dans une petite ruelle, regarde le chat dans ses yeux verts. Il s'est mit dans un coin. Je m'approche doucement, puis me précipite sur lui et le prends dans mes bras de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'en échapper.

_ Merci, surgit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et fus surprise de voir la petite fille.

_ De rien.. Où tu étais? Tiens. lui répondis-je en lui tendant le chat.

Alors que mes bras étaient à moitié tendu pour lui rendre, je vis Shiro sauter dans ceux de la petite fille. J'en fus un peu étonnée, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Lorsque dans les yeux de la petite fille une lueur jaune et étrange apparu, un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Je regardais sans rien dire sous l'effet de la surprise, je fixais ses yeux quand je tomba.

*PDV Omniscient*

La petite fille repartit avec son chat, laissant Kitsumaru évanouie dans la ruelle, il est aux environs de six heures.  
Le soleil commence à se coucher, le village à se refroidir et les rues se vidèrent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Pensées d'une absence

*PDV Omniscient*

Quelques ombres passaient de temps à autre, mais aucune pour la voir. Elle restait à terre, comme dans une prison de sommeil. Elle ne rêve pas, elle pense. Du noir, du noir et seulement du noir. Et toutes ces pensées qui s'affolent. Elle ne bouge pas physiquement, mais dans son esprit tout est emmêlé. Pourquoi cette vie? Comment en être arrivée là? Y aurait-il un lien entre sa venue ici et _l'autre_? Tant de questions, aucune réponse et personne pour se confier. Sa vie est plus dure qu'elle ne le montre.

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Un long moment d'absence. Je déteste ça. Je crois qu'en ce moment je déteste tout. En même temps, avec une vie comme ça, comment se concentrer sur autre chose? Même juste... Apprécier quelque chose? Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. Qu'est-ce que _ça_ peut être? Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de renard. Cette marque... Le seul endroit où j'ai pu la voir, c'est sur mon ventre. Est-ce que je suis la seule à en avoir une pareil? Si seulement... Et sur mes joues, on m'en a tellement fait la remarque! A l'école mes professeurs croyaient que je faisait l'idiote en me déguisant en chat. Enfin, au moins, pour celles-là je ne suis pas seule. Mh... Naruto? J'ai pas mal entendu son nom avant de le rencontrer. Je l'ai aussi vu dans les pensées de Sasuke... Ils étaient apparemment proches avant qu'il ne parte. Je les ai vus tous les trois sur une photo chez Kakashi, avec une fille aux cheveux roses. Je crois l'avoir vue à l'hôpital. Et ils étaient dans la même équipe...  
Si je deviens ninja, je serais aussi dans une équipe? ... Tous les autres élèves de la classe où je suis allée ont aux environs de dix ans... Je verrais bien. Bon, pour ça faudrait déjà que je me réveille.  
J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je suis dans un sommeil trop profond. Est-ce que je vais me réveiller? C'est possible de rester évanoui toute la vie? Je vais mourir de faim ou de soif si je reste là! Et peut-être même de vieillesse si je reste comme ça trop longtemps... Enfin je pense que quelqu'un m'aura vue d'ici là. Et si personne ne me voyait? Je suis foutue! ... De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je pense pas que quelqu'un se soucie de moi. J'ai qu'à mourir. Tant pis, on sera deux. ... C'est qu'il dirait rien! Quand tu vas te décider à me répondre? Grr! Il est pas possible celui-là! ... Hein? J'entends des bruits de pas... Et... Il y a une odeur... Tien? Ça se rapproche... Quelqu'un! Je crois connaître cette odeur... Réfléchissons...  
... N-non... C'est... Si.. Je crois bien.. Ce serait cette personne qui m'a amenée ici?! Heu... Je suis pas sûre... aie.. ma tête.. j'ai...mal...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Peut-être

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je sursaute.

_ Ah! m'écriai-je, pas sûre d'être totalement réveillée.  
_ Ca y est tu te réveilles? fit une voix au-dessus de moi.

Il fait plutôt chaud ici... Je... Attends, je suis où là? Heh? Kakashi?

_ Kakashi?  
_ Oui c'est moi, et ça fait un moment que tu dors. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle? C'était juste pour que je te retrouve!

Je me bouche les oreilles sur le coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? C'est drôle, je me souviens de rien...

_ Désolée... Je sortais de l'école et... Heu...  
_ Quoi? Tu te rappelles pas?  
_ Heu non...

Ding! Diling!

Je pris un air terrifié.

_ La clochette!  
_ Quoi?

Ce son résonnait dans ma tête. Ça y est... La petite fille et son chat..

_ Shiro!  
_ "Shiro"?  
_ C'est le chat d'une petite fille que j'ai rencontrée hier... Elle était... Bizarre..  
_ Oh non...  
_ Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, une lueur jaune dans ses yeux et plus rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a qui va pas avec moi? m'énervai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il n'écoutait pas, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il la connait?

_ Tu... la connais? l'interrogeai-je.  
_ Oui... Et cette petite et son chat ne sont qu'un.  
_ Quoi? La petite est le chat? fis-je d'une voix étonnée.  
_ Le chat et elle ne sont qu'une personne.  
_ Elle fait ça à tout le monde ou c'est juste parce que j'ai la poisse?  
_ Il y a déjà eu plusieurs victimes. Mais comme personne ne sait ce qu'elle est réellement, rien n'a était mis en place à son sujet.

Je commence à flipper... Il y en a beaucoup des gens comme ça ici? Mais où j'ai atterrie T.T

_ Donc on fait rien d'elle? Elle peut continuer à faire peur aux gens sans rien risquer?  
_ C'est plus compliqué. Déjà, personne ne sait d'où elle vient. Elle traîne dans plusieurs villages.  
_ Une... vagabonde?  
_ Elle reste en général moins d'une semaine. Normalement elle devrait être partie maintenant.  
_ Dis-moi, tu m'as retrouvée où exactement?  
_ Dans une petite ruelle pas très loin...

Il avait l'air pensif.

_ Ça va pas? lui demandai-je.  
_ Si. Et sinon, l'école?

...Je suis pas convaincue là.

_ T'es pas convaincant. Ça s'est bien passé, m'a dit que je pouvais passer l'examen pour devenir gennin.  
_ Déjà?  
_ Bah... Ouais  
_ Bon. On verra bien.

... Sympa.

_ Mais t'es sûr que ça va? T'as l'air pensif...  
_ Surtout inquiet. Tu es suivie?  
_ Quoi? Non je pense pas. Pourquoi ça?  
_ Quand je suis arrivé près de là où tu étais j'ai vu quelqu'un qui entrait dans la ruelle, j'y suis allé et il est parti.  
_ Il ressemblait à quoi?  
_ Tout ce que j'ai pu voir de lui c'était un manteau noir, il s'est vite tourné et est parti.  
_ Bizarre cette affaire...

Je pris un air déconcerté. Qui ça pouvait être? Et allez! Je dois vraiment avoir la poisse...

Finalement je me leva, pris mon petit dèj et alla à l'école. Apparemment, pour l'examen je dois savoir créer des clones et maîtriser la métamorphose... C'est possible un truc pareil? J'y aurais même pas pensé...

Après quelques démonstrations de mister Kakashi, j'ai compris comment faire les clones et la transformation. Alors il faut modifier la forme de son corps... ... Ok, je vais d'abord essayer les clones. Alors le signe c'est ça... Voilà... On se concentre...  
... Un petit nuage... Et rien. Bon on va réessayer. Heu... C'est "Bunshin" c'est ça? Oui oui c'est ça. Alors...

Et je passai ma journée à faire des clones. Les premiers étaient pas très réussis... Mais là il est 19 heures et ils sont biens! Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi... Au bout d'une bonne journée ça fait du bien. J'ai un peu essayé la transformation... C'est pas facile. Comme c'était l'heure, on a mangé, mais Kakashi, qui pensait que j'étais fatiguée, voulait que j'ailles me coucher.

_ Mais j'ai pas sommeil!  
_ Tu as passée la journée à faire des clones.  
_ Et alors? Je suis pas fatiguée! Et regardes l'heure! Il est que sept heures et demi! C'est pas tard!  
_ Vas dormir!  
_ Mais si je me couche sans dormir ça sert à rien!  
_ Tu y vas!  
_ J'peux mettre la télé?  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ Parce que, tu dors et c'est tout.  
_ Et si je fugue? 8D  
_ La porte est fermée et les fenêtres aussi.  
_ Ouais mais je peux les ouvrir!  
_ Et bien alors je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.  
_ Je peux faire semblant de dormir aussi.

Je me rends compte de ce que je fais... Pourquoi je suis comme ça quand je suis contente? Je commence à baisser les yeux sur le côté, ma nature qui est plutôt timide reprend le dessus et je mets ma main repliée au coin de ma bouche, comme pour la cacher.

_ Désolée...

Il prit un air étonné.

_ Quoi désolée? me demanda-t-il.  
_ J'aurais pas dû te répondre... Excuse-moi...

Il me regarda et ne dit rien, puis sourit.

_ C'est pas grave. me dit-il alors.

Je souris, la main toujours au coin de la bouche. Il est gentil. Je le pris dans mes bras... Alors comme ça, il existe des gens compréhensifs dans ce bas monde...  
Peut-être que je pourrai lui dire, pour mon renard.


	12. Chapter 12

NDA : Ce chapitre aussi était en deux parties.

- Partie 1 -

*PDV Kitsumaru*

...

_ Aaahhh! Chaauuud! m'écriai-je en me réveillant.

Je me lève d'un coup et secoue la tête dans tous les sens.

_ Aaahhh! C'est chaud!

Je m'arrête et pose mes mains sur le dessus de la tête. C'est chaud... Oh non... Les oreilles...

_...

Je mets ma main droite dans le bas de mon dos au niveau du coccyx. C'est chaud... Et voilà. Môssieu fait encore des siennes. Tu m'énerve! La queue et les oreilles! Déjà les griffes et les crocs c'est bon mais là!  
Je cours vite à la salle de bain et me place devant le miroir. C'est bon on les voit p- ... Mince... C'est légèrement blanc, d'habitude y a rien...

_ Comment je vais faire... pensai-je à voix haute.

J'entends des bruits de pas.

_ Ça va? demanda Kakashi à travers la porte.

Oh non... J'espère qu'il verra rien..

_ Heu oui oui t'as bien dormi?

Je le vois pas mais je comprends qu'il est pas convaincu.

_Mh... Oui et toi?  
_ Heu oui oui  
_ Allez sors de là.  
_ Attends nan je... me brosse les cheveux et j'ai pleeiin de noeuds heu tu voulais y aller?  
_ Non j'en sors. Viens là.  
_ Heu pourquoi?  
_ Viens là.

Aie aie aie...  
J'entre-ouvre la porte et glisse ma tête.

_ Heu oui?

Il me regarde d'un air... comment dire...

_ Sors. répéta-t-il.  
_ Je suis obligée?  
_ Oui.

J'hésite. Oh la la...  
Je pose mes mains sur la tête et sors.

_ Tu voulais quoi? lui demandai-je en poussant la porte avec mon pied.

Il soupire.

_ Enlève tes mains.

... Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné quelque chose? Je suis mal là...  
J'enlève mes mains et le regarde dans les yeux... Mais oui, dans _les_ yeux! Pourquoi celui-là est rouge? C'est bizarre. Mais... C'est un Sharingan ?!  
Il regarde le dessus de ma tête, et à côté de mes hanches, là où on voit la queue dépasser.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? me demanda-t-il, d'une voix neutre.

Je vais faire semblant...

_ De quoi? Y a quelque chose?  
_ Évite ça avec moi.

Je voulu baisser la tête, mais je ne peux pas dévier le regard de cette étrange pupille. Ça... Enfin... Je sais pas...

*PDV Kakashi*

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chakra... Alors c'est bien ce qu'Hinata et Neji avaient dit... Qu'est-ce que-?! Ses yeux... Oranges, avec les pupilles fendues? Comment...  
Son regard semble se porter ailleurs. Elle regarde le Sharingan mais...  
Je replace mon bandeau sur mon oeil. Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux...

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Que...

_ ...?

Comme si je me réveillais après être tombée dans les vapes...

_ Ça va? me demanda Kakashi, la voix inquiète, ce que je n'avais encore pas eu l'occasion d'entendre.  
_ Oui... Je pense... fis-je en mettant mes mains sur la tête, elles sont encore là..

Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Et voilà le moment... Je suis un peu nerveuse..  
Je prends une inspiration avant de parler.

_ Il fallait bien que tu le saches... Tu as dû le deviner de toute façon... Et... Oui, je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine..

- Partie 2 - Soudaine apparition

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je cru bien que cet instant allait durer des heures... L'avoir dit... Simplement "je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine"... C'est... Pourtant vrai. Et je ne peux plus reculer. Maintenant je dois tout lui dire. Comment lui montrer ma situation? J'aurai dû réfléchir à ça bien avant.. Ce renard... Si j'en savais plus sur lui... Quoi?  
Je me mets à grogner, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, je titube, je fais n'importe quoi, j'essaie de m'accrocher à la poignée, et j'ai mal à la tête. A force de la pousser, je finis par ouvrir la porte et me vois dans le miroir... Mais- Il... Qui c'est? Pendant un instant, il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre dans le reflet. Je tombe parterre sur les genoux, qu'est-ce que... Une... Main... Sur mon épaule?

_ Je suis là, chuchota une voix plutôt masculine à mon oreille.

Qui... Qui c'est? Et Kakashi ne semble pas le voir... Cette main est chaude...  
Je ne bouge plus, et reste assise parterre. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je sens cette troisième présence, en plus de celle de Kakashi et la mienne. ... Elle n'est plus là, la main. Mais il est toujours derrière moi. Et... Apparemment plus.

_ ... , fit Kakashi, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire.

Parti. Il est parti. Mais je le sens toujours, je ne sais pas où, mais il est encore là. Mais parti. Bien qu'encore présent. A un endroit. Il n'est pas allé loin, mais il est là. Qui ça pouvait être? Que je me souvienne... Un court instant devrait suffire. Les cheveux ébouriffés noirs et courts, les yeux oranges aux pupilles fendues, des mitaines noires montant au-dessus des coudes ornées de lanières rouges, je crois avoir vu le haut d'un pantalon noir, mais rien d'autre... ... C'est quoi, ça? Un exhibitionniste? ... Heu... Ben oui, il avait bah pas de haut. Dans le miroir je n'ai pas pu en voir plus. A part qu'il avait un air plutôt neutre.  
Kakashi vit bien que j'étais mal. Je tremble et sens les larmes venir. Comme si... C'était ça. Comme si les réponses à toutes mes questions étaient là. Cette personne, je sens qu'elle ne vient pas de loin et qu'elle n'est pas non plus repartie loin. Qui ça pouvait être... Je me pose encore cette question, ça dure et n'en fini pas. La voix de Kakashi me sortie de mes pensées.

_ Allez viens. me dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Il posa sa main sur mon front.

_ Non non t'inquiètes pas j'ai pas de fièvre... voulai-je le rassurer.  
_ On sait jamais. Tu as faim?  
_ Tu sais bien que non...

J'ai beau sentir mon ventre vide et gargouiller légèrement, la faim ne vient pas. Il soupira et me rappela que je n'avais pas mangé grand chose hier soir. Je finis par céder et il m'amena à la cuisine, il partit aussitôt ayant sans doute quelqu'un à aller voir ou autre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : La clé des retrouvailles

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je me sens seule...

Ça y est. Elle revient. Elle refait surface. Jusqu'au jour où je trouverai quelqu'un comme moi, elle sera là.  
Ma solitude.  
Je suis assise sur une chaise, les mains sur mes genoux. Je regarde en face de moi, les yeux vides. Est-ce qu'un jour, je saurai ce qu'il m'arrive?  
Je revois ce reflet. Il me fait vaguement penser à quelqu'un, j'ignore qui.  
Lorsque je sursaute.  
Il... Est derrière... Je me retourne tout doucement, la tête tremblante.

_ Tu as peur? fit-il, avec une pointe de sadicité dans la voix.

Je n'ose plus bouger, ma bouche est entre-ouverte, je veux dire quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Aussi vite qu'il est venu, il a disparu. J'aurai bien aimé lui dire "D'où tu me tutoies toi!". Et bah nan.  
Il me connait pour s'autoriser ça? Mais... Et si il me connaissait? On dirait bien... Je reste sur cette question et finis d'avaler ce que j'avais entamé, après quoi je pris un papier sur lequel j'écrivis à mon tuteur que je sortais, mais que je ne rentrerai pas tard. Je pris ma veste et la clef, puis posa le mot sur la table du salon et parti.  
Dès le matin la rue est pleine... Je pars m'isoler au parc, où je retrouve... Tien? Naruto, qui me fit signe quand il me vit. J'hésite à y aller, je suis pas trop en état... C'est pas grave. Je m'approche, il est apparemment avec des amis. Ah? Les deux personnes qui m'ont amenée au bureau de l'Hokage... ... Ils ont l'air surpris que je sois là..

_ Salut! me dit le blond en souriant et agitant le bras.

Je souris aussi, ça fait plaisir quelqu'un content de me voir, et ça me change surtout...  
J'arrive devant eux. Naruto est sur une des balançoires, l'autre est vide. Sur une sorte de cage, un gars avec un air blasé et les cheveux bruns foncés attachés en... Ananas? Appuyé contre un des barreaux, un autre tenant un paquet de chips d'une main et mangeant de l'autre. Un gars aux cheveux bruns un peu clairs en pétard et courts avec des sortes de "triangles" rouges sur les joues en train de jouer avec oooh~ il est trop mignon ce chien~ Tout blanc~ .Et... Tien! La fille aux cheveux roses de la photo. Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas vu Sasuke depuis un certain temps... Je passerai le voir après.  
Je sursaute. D'un coup la peur me prend. J'ai cru voir le gars sombre à la place de Naruto...

Finalement je resta au parc un moment, sans doute environ une demi-heure, pendant laquelle il me fut présenté les personnes qui étaient là.  
Je les salue et me rends dans la rue de Kakashi, devant chez Sasuke.  
Je frappe à la porte.

*PDV Naruto*

Je suis tout essoufflé... Il a fallu que je cours pour rattraper Kitsu, elle a fait tombé sa clé...  
Ah! La voilà! Mais... C'est pas chez Kakashi... C'est qui? Quelqu'un lui a ouvert la porte...  
Je me rapproche discrètement, ils sont rentrés. Je vais à la fenêtre. Mais- ... Comment... C'est...  
Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Depuis quand il est ici?  
Sasuke...  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me cache vite derrière un gros pot de fleurs rectangulaire.

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je sors avec précipitation en lançant un "A plus!" sur les coups de midi, Kakashi ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Je manque de tomber en étant interceptée par Naruto qui d'ailleurs est sorti de nul part en me tendant... Ma clé? ...Oups... J'avais pas fait attention, je l'avais faite tomber...  
Mais...

_ Ça va pas? dis-je sur un ton inquiet.

Il a les yeux luisants de larmes. Je prends la clef et me mets en face de lui, en mettant ma main dans ma poche, prête à sortir un paquet de mouchoirs si besoin est.

_ Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demandai-je d'une voix triste.  
_ A plus... me dit-il en se tournant.

Il voulu partir mais je me plaça devant lui, essayant de savoir ce qui lui arrive. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la peine. S'il ne veut pas en parler, je ne vais pas le forcer. Je le remercie et repart à mon provisoire domicile.

Kakashi arriva et j'était assise sur le canapé la tête rêveuse. Je ne sais pas comment les faire se voir... Par exemple, je m'arrange pour qu'ils se croisent dans la rue, ou j'en amène un chez l'autre mine de rien en faisant croire à une simple balade...  
Il posa ses affaires et se mit devant moi avec un air "A quoi tu penses?".

_ Rien de particulier... Et un peu tout. T'avais une mission aujourd'hui?  
_ Oui, il a fallu que je ramène quelqu'un à son village.  
_ C'était loin?  
_ Pas tellement.  
_ Le soleil commence à arriver.  
_ Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi?  
_ Je sais pas, sûrement me promener. Et toi?  
_ Je verrai.

Il s'installe sur l'autre canapé et ferme les yeux.

_ Si tu veux manger c'est dans le frigo.

Mais comme à mon habitude, je n'ai pas faim.  
Ayant peur de le réveiller, je finis par sortir.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Vue d'un ancien visage

*PDV Kitsumaru*

En fermant la porte, j'hésite à tourner la clé... J'ai qu'à faire comme d'habitude. Un tour de clef et je pars.  
... J'espère que je vais pas me perdre dans ce village... C'est qu'il est pas petit.  
Je visite un peu, en marchant tranquillement, je croise des personnes que j'ai rencontrées ce matin au parc. j'arrive à la falaise sculptée qui surplombe le village. Je cherche le long des visages un moyen de... Ah! Un escalier!  
Je le rejoint et ne tarde pas à me retrouver en haut... Quand je pense que j'ai le vertige seulement quand je suis attachée à une saloperie de corde...

_ Ahh du vent~, me satisfai-je en ayant failli tomber en arrière.

Je me retourne sur le coup, un bon lot de rochers troués sont répartis sur la plaine verte.

_ ... Y a eu la guerre ici ou quoi?

Pitié tuez-moi je suis trop conne pour vivre T^T  
Alors attention grosse tarée qui se met à courir comme une mongole dans le champs de cailloux et... Qui s'étale dans l'herbe en trébuchant sur... heu...

_ ... wtf?

Il y a... Rien.  
Je me relève pour m'asseoir en baillant.  
Au plus profond de toi. surgit une voix en mon intérieur. C'est celle du gars flippant...

_ Putain t'es qui kasayuto! m'écriai-je.

... Je l'entends rigoler...  
Je regarde autour de moi. A part les arbres... Non il est pas là. Je me lève en m'appuyant sur un rocher à côté de moi. Je m'avance vers le bord et m'assois doouucement en laissant une jambe dans le vide et l'autre pliée le genou parterre. J'adore cette vue~ Oh la colline d'où je suis arrivée, complètement à gauche à p't'être un kilomètre ou deux... Putain y z'ont coupé mon arbre! Il va me manquer mon pote. Alors est-ce que je vais trouver la rue... hm.. Je me penche un peu... Je vais me péter la gueule et je trouve pas... ... heu Kakashi? Il est avec un tablier vert et il arrose les plants dans la rue... De toute façon sa rue est déserte il y a jamais personne. Tien c'est qui? On dirait qui va le voir. il a l'air de le connaître. Oh je sais!  
Je lance mon regard au loin et arrive à apercevoir Izumo et Kotetsu aux portes. J'avais pas fait attention aux murs autour du village. Putain je suis trop conne ça me fait penser aux villages gaulois...  
Je porte mon dos légèrement en arrière et regarde le long du fossé. J'ai bien envie d'aller sur ce rocher-là... Je retourne aux escaliers et m'arrêtes dans ma descente au niveau du haut des têtes gravées. Je vais pas avoir l'air fine tien... Je me mets vers le bord de ma marche, fixe bien le point en face de moi, et saute. ... Heureusement qu'il y avait pas beaucoup d'écart entre les deux. Je continue à parcourir le sommet des rochers jusqu'au quatrième, et fini par m'asseoir dessus. ...  
Je me relève et me rassois derrière un espèce de "pic" arrondi sur lequel je cale mes bras croisés et ma tête en regardant le paysage. Je baille.

_ J'ai bien envie d'essayer là-dessus...

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Qu'est-ce que je vais voir avec ç-... C'est quoi ça?! Un renard de trente mètres de haut en train de ravager le village! Mais... Ces yeux... Ce sont les mêmes que ceux du gars que j'ai vu! Oulà! Il a une sorte de boule noire dans la bouche et PUTAIN IL LA BALANCE VERS LA! ... Hein? Elle a disparue en arrivant vers l'endroit où je suis posée... Attends mais il y quelqu'un debout sur mon rocher! Et d'un coup plus.  
J'ouvre les yeux. Ça devait être il y a longtemps, le village a pas l'air d'avoir été détruit.  
Comment ce renard et le gars flippant peuvent avoir les mêmes yeux...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Un rêve révélateur

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Après cette vision des plus étranges, j'ai continué à admirer le village pendant sans doute une demi-heure, avant de m'éloigner du bord et de m'allonger -j'aurais bien voulu sur le ventre- sur le côté, limite en m'écrasant tellement j'étais crevée.

_ Je me réveille sur ce même rocher. Le temps de frotter mes yeux et je vis cet étrange renard de bien trente mètres de hauteur. Mais cette fois-ci il n'a pas l'air réellement en colère._ _Il... A disparu d'un coup! Comment c'est possible? Le village qui était désert il n'y a pas dix secondes me laisse voir quelqu'un debout là où s'était placé le renard. C'est le gars que je vois!_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je me lève rapidement et cours en sautant le long des têtes, je prends les escaliers à toute vitesse et me retrouve en bas, rejoignant cette personne. Il faut que je lui parle. J'arrive devant lui._

__ Devineras-tu qui je suis?, me dit-il, de sa voix à ton sadique. Ou en as-tu peur?, fit-il, d'un sourire accompagnant sa voix._

_Je réussis au bout d'un temps qui me sembla interminable, à lui répondre._

__ Tu n'as qu'à me dire qui tu es!, lui criai-je presque dessus._  
_  
_  
_Il rigole._

__ Oh mais non, ce serait pas amusant sinon!, sortit-il avec un sourire comme il sait les faire._  
__ Mais comment tu veux que je devine?! T'es marrant toi!_  
__ Haha! C'est souvent que me répondent mes Hô- _ ...  
__ ... Hein?_  
__ Quoi? T'es bouchée? me gueula-t-il, on dirait qu'il veut limite bouder pour une "gaffe" qu'il a failli faire._  
_  
_  
_Je lui lançai un regard noir._

__ Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Viens. De. Me. Dire?, lui criais-je, énervée que quelqu'un que je ne connais pas m'insulte._  
__ ... Rien. me répondit-il calmement._  
_  
_  
_Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais l-_  
_  
__ KITSU! me cria une voix.

Je sursaute sur le coup, manquant de tomber. Ouah, j'ai dormi tout l'aprèm. Il doit être six heures du soir. Bon c'est qui qui m'a appelée... Je retourne au bord et voit Naruto en bas.

_ Aah heeu coucou ^^', lui balançais-je à moitié réveillée.  
_ Tu... Dormais? me fit-il, l'air intrigué et les yeux fermés. Ça lui donne un air... Comment dire... con ?  
_ Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu monte à la falaise ?

Il perdit cet air niait et prit un sourire.

_ Oui. répondit-il.  
_ Attends je viens avec toi !

Je me releva et parcourus les rochers jusqu'aux escaliers. Naruto avait déjà commencé à les gravir et il arrivait vers moi. On finit par arriver en haut, puis on partit s'asseoir au bord. Le soleil commence à se dissiper derrière nuages et montagnes en face de nous.

_ C'est beau le coucher de soleil d'ici! m'émerveillais-je devant le spectacle.  
_ Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu...

Il avait l'air nostalgique.

_ Ça te rappelle quoi? lui demandai-je doucement.

Cet air s'intensifia, puis ses yeux devinrent plus humide qu'à la normale. Oh non j'espère qu'il va pas pleurer...

_ Mon meilleur ami et moi venions souvent ici le soir...

Merde, je fais quoi? Hé mais... Quand il m'avait rendue ma clé, j'étais chez Sasuke, et il pleurait... Attends mais ça veut dire que...

_ Attends tu l'as vu? Putain moi qui voulais vous faire la surprise! , dis-je assez rapidement pour qu'il ne comprenne rien.  
_ Quoi?, me demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé et l'autre baissé.

Je regarde en bas en espérant... Miracle! Dieu existe-t-il? J'en doute mais là c'est pas le moment!

_ Attends-moi là, dis-je en le poussant vers les rochers troués.  
_ Que- O.o

Je parti en courant dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Je continue toujours à la même allure en attrapant la manche de la personne que je visais.

_ Viens-là toi!, le traînais-je, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu-  
_ Je sais que tu voulais y aller de toute façon, alors pas de caprice et tu te dépêche!

Je le pousse dans les escaliers et le regarde attentivement monter. Il s'arrête à mis-chemin et me lança un regard... Bizarre.

_ Avance! Sasuke putain s'il-te-plaît vas-y!  
_ Et en quel honneur?  
_ Tu verras! Mais pitié vas-y. le suppliai-je.

Il soupira.

_ Hn. D'accord.  
_ Yes!, petit son presque inaudible sorti droit du coeur =3

*PDV Sasuke*

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à vouloir que je monte... Bon j'allais y aller mais je vois pas pourquoi elle m'a forcé...  
Je finis de monter ces escaliers interminables. Pourquoi elle est pas venue? Bah au pire...  
Je fais un pas sur la pelouse et regarde les alentours. Attends mais...

_ Naruto? m'étonnai-je.

Il détourna les yeux du ciel devenu presque noir et me regarda, surpris autant que moi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : I guess it, foxy !

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je reste en bas, les mains dans les poches et la tête relevée, le regard posé sur la falaise. Ils sont trop loin du bord, je peux pas les voir. J'espère juste qu'ils vont pas se faire la gueule... Rah mais à quoi je pense! Bien sûr que non ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux! Je me retourne et commence à partir. ...

_ Aaaahhh! Je vais me faire tuer, kasayuto!, paniquais-je en commençant à courir direction: chez Kakashi!

J'arrive devant la porte et frappe. La lumière est allumée... héhé.. oups.. J'étais censée arriver juste avant lui et là ça doit bien fait un quart d'heure qu'il est rentré...  
Il m'ouvre et se pince l'arrête du nez en me voyant faire un sourire forcé.

_ Kitsu...  
_ Héhé... Désolée. Ah mais je peux TOUT t'expliquer hein!

Il soupir et se met sur le côté du pas de la porte pour que je rentre, puis il la referme.

_ Alors?, me demanda-t-il.

Je lui explique que j'étais sur la falaise, que je me suis endormie, que Naruto est venu, que j'ai fait monter Sasuke pour qu'il puissent se voir et qu'ensuite je les ai laissés et suis partie.  
Il acquiesce en bougeant très légèrement la tête.

_ Valà. conclus-je.  
_ Bon. Tu as faim?

C'est en entendant mon ventre gueuler qu'il me tira vers la cuisine sans que j'eu l'occasion de refuser.  
Il saisit son fidèle tablier et cuisina ce qu'il trouva. (NDDA: = purée de patates. dsl j'avais envie x3)

On finit de manger et je lui demandai ce qu'il avait fait cet après-midi. Il prit les deux couverts qui étaient encore sur la table et alla vers l'évier.

_ Je me suis reposé une demi-heure et je suis sorti. me répondit-il en commençant à faire couler l'eau.  
_ D'accord... Attends nan je la fais!

Je me précipite vers l'évier et essai de le pousser.

_ Pourquoi tu me pousses? O.o  
_ J'veux faire la vaisselle.  
_ Hé, je suis pas si vieux que ça je sais encore nettoyer des assiettes.  
_ C'est toi qu'a fait à manger, pis j'ai l'habitude.

Il reste consterné et ne bronche pas quand je me place devant l'évier, il s'écarte même tout seul. Quoi? J'ai l'habitude, c'est vrai!  
Kakashi partit quand je commençai.  
J'avais presque fini de tout nettoyer quand je sentis la présence du gars sur une chaise derrière moi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains en repensant à ce rêve.

_ Tu sais que j'ai rêvé de toi?, lui annonçais-je sans pour autant me retourner.  
_ Ouais. me répondit-il en se mettant à l'aise, les bras derrière la tête et en faisant tenir la chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds, les jambes croisées. (je le sais parce que je l'entends bouger u.u)  
_ Co... Comment tu le sais?, commençais-je à bégayer, surprise de cette réponse pour le moins inattendue.

Il rigole, je me tourne à ce moment-là et je crois bien qu'il a failli tombé de la chaise. (NDDA: quelle idée de la faire tenir en équilibre -') Il se lève juste au bon moment.

_ Donc, pour ce que tu avais dit- ,commençais-je, mais il me coupa.  
_ Quoi pour ce que j'ai dit?!  
_ Ah non pardon, la "gaffe" que tu as failli faire -w-  
_ Hein? Mais..., il tourna la tête vers la droite, les bras croisés et en faisant la gueule.

Il a disparu. Wow, c'est la première fois que je "parle" avec lui. Haha et cette fois-ci il m'a pas demandé si-...  
Il revient d'un coup...

_ Donc t'as toujours pas deviné?, me demanda-t-il avant de repartir.

Et je me suis faite avoir. -'  
Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à être fatiguée. Demain, je reprends mon entraînement de transformation!

Le lendemain matin ce fut des grognements qui me réveillèrent... Je me relève d'un coup, regarde à droite et à gauche puis baille. Ça venait d'où?  
Je me mets à grogner. Pas possible. Mes propres grognements m'ont réveillée. Bon.  
Après m'être levée, avoir mangé, pris ma douche, m'être habillée et fait mes affaires, je saisi ma clé et pars. Kakashi m'avait prévenue qu'il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai regardé l'horloge avant de partir: 10:14.  
Je me dirige vers la falaise, ça me parait être un bon endroit. ... Pourquoi je m'imagine les deux ayant passée la nuit à la belle étoile là-bas? -'  
Je finis de monter les escaliers et marche droit devant, vers une espèce de "forêt" (ouais ouais y a un truc comme ça ici O.o) et me trouve finalement un coin vide, entouré d'arbres. Qu'est-ce que...  
Je me retourne et vois un renard blanc qui a... Neuf queues! Neuf! C'est pas un peu trop pour un renard de cette taille? O.o Hé mais... Dans mon rêve, le grand renard s'est transformé en ce petit renard avant de devenir...

_ Quoi?! Attends mais t'es...

Il prit forme humaine, celle du gars, et pouffa de rire avant de disparaître. J'y crois pas...  
Je fronce les sourcils en fermant les yeux pour montrer mon sérieux, il est encore là, même si je le vois pas.

_ Ecoute, je suis déjà assez occupée avec un autre renard, j'ai pas le temps pour que tu continue à me...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il apparut, un certain air vexé sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a? Voilà, j'ai compris que tu es ce renard de trente mètres de haut, et ce renard blanc, tu veux quoi d'autre?  
_ Apparemment ça ne te suffit pas à deviner qui je suis...  
_ Qui tu es? Tout ce que je sais de toi, je viens de te le dire.  
_ Oui, mais qui je suis par rapport à...  
_ Par rapport à moi? Ben j'en sais rien moi! A part que tu me suis pour je ne sais quelles raisons! ...

_ Attends, comment j'ai deviné la suite de ta phrase? =w=  
_ C'est pas la première fois. me fit-il d'un air sérieux.  
_ Hein? Comment ça?  
_ Hé mais je vais pas non plus te faciliter la tâche! Sérieux, tu me reconnais pas du tout?  
_ Heu... Bon. Je te connais pas, ok? Alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me suis, et je t'ai déjà dit que je suis occupée avec un autre renard dont j'aimerais avoir l'identité.  
_ Pourquoi je te suis, pas encore. Mais... Je te donnerai juste la première lettre de mon nom: M. Alors appelle-moi comme ça pour le moment.

Je le regarde d'un air septique.

_ Je t'ai pas demandé ton nom! Mais je cherche celui de...

Il est parti. Pourquoi... Pourquoi il m'a donné la première lettre de son nom? Il attend vraiment que je devine hein... Je crois bien que j'ai deviné...

_ "M"? Il faut que je trouve un prénom qui commence par "M"? Bon...

J'y réfléchirai plus tard. Reprise de l'entraînement à la transformation!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : M et le clone

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Ça fait combien de temps que j'essaie? Au moins deux ou trois heures... Bon, je fais quoi maintenant? Heeuu...

_ Allez allez... m'encourageai-je moi-même.

Je tente une transformation en chat. Un nuage de... Fumée? Bah j'en sais rien. Je cours sur mes quatre pattes maintenant et cherche quelque chose qui pourrait me refléter... Je regarde mes pattes: elles sont bien réussies.  
Ah mais je sais! Je reprends forme humaine et crée un clone.

_ Oh putain c'te gueule... Bref je tente ma transformation et tu me dis si c'est bon ok? demandai-je à mon clone.  
_ D'acc' ! me répondit-il.

Je refais ma transformation.

_ Ouais, pas mal. Juste t'as zappé les moustaches là... m'informa mon clone.  
_ Meow~! *thanks!*

Je réussis finalement à faire ces moustaches.

_ Hm...

Le clone me pris dans ses mains et m'examina. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se faire porter par soi-même. Si j'avais su avant qu'il était possible de faire ça...

_ C'est ok ! s'exclama l'autre moi. On dirait une peluche, dit-il en me reposant au sol.

Je redeviens humaine. Il faut que je pense à arranger mes clones, j'aime pas voir ma gueule...

_ Bouge pas toi... dis-je à mon clone en le faisant se transformer en M.

Il regarda ses bras, les mitaines plus particulièrement. Et moi je le regarde, c'est quoi cette sensation? On dirait que...

_ Au fait, apparemment tu les vois pas mais tes oreilles et ta queue sont celles d'un renard polaire...

Hein? Sérieux? Ça confirme ce que je pensais alors... Je baille alors, un putain de bâillement qui me fait fermer les yeux. Je me les frotte et regarde le clone. Heu... Pourquoi il a l'air différent?

_ Bon heu... T'as encore besoin de moi?  
_ Heu ben oui, je vais tenter d'autres transformations..., dis-je d'un air septique. C'est bon tu peux quitter la forme de M...  
_ Nan c'est bon je vais rester comme ça.

Oulà, de plus en plus bizarre. Bref, je me transforme en renard cette fois. Un renard roux.

_ Neh?~ *donc?* fis-je.  
_ Hm... Grogne pour voir?

Je grogne. Chose que j'ai bien l'habitude de faire.

_ C'est ok!  
_ Kyap!~ *Yes! ^^*

Je reprends forme humaine et me change en renard polaire.

_ Nyap?~ ^^ *et là?*  
_ Grogne? me demanda-t-il.

Je grogne. Hey mais ça passe super bien avec cette forme!  
Après cinq secondes de réaction apparemment...

_ Parfait! s'exclama-t-il d'un sourire enjoué. Tu veux pas lui rajouter huit queues?  
_ Nep!~ *'kay!*

Je mets huit queues supplémentaires.

_ Là c'est super. déclara-t-il en gardant son sourire.  
_ Kyap!~ ^^ (là c'était juste un cri de joie XD OUI les renards font des bruits chelous ET? è.é)

Je redeviens humaine.

_ Nan sérieux ça devient stressant... Tu veux pas changer de forme? demandai-je au clone.  
_ Nan!

Ok... Putain nan j'ai compris! J'avais pas fait attention aux infos envoyées par le clone! M l'a détruit et a prit sa place...

_ M ! m'écriai-je.  
_ ... Hein ? Maiiiis heeu... Je... Je t'explique !

Je repris mon calme et le regardai d'une autre façon.

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant.  
_ De... De quoi ?

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je commençai à pleurer.

_ De ne pas avoir deviné !  
_ Mais, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?!

Il sembla alors désorganisé et un air désolé s'initia sur son visage...

_ ... Pardon... me dit-il doucement avant de disparaître.

Je reste là, assise sur l'herbe. Dans deux jours je dois passer l'examen. Apparemment je suis prête...

Pourquoi tu es parti maintenant, alors que je me rends enfin compte?

M... C'est toi mon renard...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Kurama et Menma

*PDV Kitsumaru*

C'est toujours les larmes aux yeux que je pars de ce terrain. Il doit être vers dix-sept heures. J'arrive au bord de la falaise. Naruto est assis au bord avec...

_ M ? m'étonnai-je.

Naruto se retourne, et me regarde d'un air ahurit.

_ Hein ? o.o

M se tourne à son tour et sourit.

_ C'est pas moi que tu cherches. déclara-t-il.  
_ Comment... Tu... Tu peux le voir ? me demanda le blond, pas très sûr de son coup.

Je regarde Naruto, puis celui que je croyais être M.

_ Comment ça c'est... pas toi ?

Il sourit encore.

_ C'est mon frère.

M a un frère ? Un frère jumeau en plus ! Ça y est, je sais plus quoi dire.

_ Allez frangin ! Resynchronise-toi elle te cherche ! lança-t-il dans l'air.

Il apparut d'un coup à côté de moi. Je tourne rapidement la tête en sursautant.

_ Putain t'étais vraiment obligé ?! lâcha M, sur un ton des plus énervés.  
_ Ouais. répondit tranquillement son frère.

M sembla se reprendre d'un coup et tourna "délicatement" la tête vers moi.

_ Heu... fit-il alors.

Naruto nous regarde tour à tour, ne semblant pas comprendre la situation.

_ ... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? demanda-t-il finalement.

Silence. M baisse les yeux en les fermant et disparaît.

_ Kurama ! le rappela Naruto.

Kurama ? Le frère de M s'appelle Kurama ? Apparemment.

_ Mh ? fit-il simplement. Ah heu ben je te présente l'Hôte de mon frère !

Gros gros blanc. Naruto et moi se fixons. Je n'eu pas le temps de le voir se lever que ce dernier me serra dans ses bras.  
Le bonheur de la fin de la solitude. Cette horreur qui aura durée quinze ans est enfin finie.

_ Je crois que ça y est, je vais pas pouvoir te lâcher ! riai-je légèrement, les larmes aux yeux.

Il rigola aussi, visiblement soulagé autant que moi. On a bien dû rester un quart d'heure comme ça, avant de s'asseoir tranquillement au bord, en regardant le début ce fameux coucher de soleil.

_ Il devrait pas tarder à arriver. pensa Naruto à haute voix.  
_ Il vient tous les soirs non ?  
_ Ouaip.

Je regarde un peu le paysage, Kurama s'est assis à côté de Naruto, lui est au milieu.  
Je tiens plus. Je me lève et m'éloigne un peu du bord.

_ M ! criai-je de toutes mes forces, les poings serrés les bras plaqués le long du corps, des larmes réapparaissant.

Naruto et Kurama me regardèrent d'un air surpris.

_ Je sais que t'es là, je suis vraiment désolée, mais comment j'aurais pu deviner !

Mes larmes que je tentais tant bien que mal à retenir finir par l'emporter et commencèrent à couler.  
Quand je sentis des mains sur mes épaules, puis des bras m'entourant.

_ Alors je t'ai manqué ? murmura une voix à mon oreille.  
_ ... M ?... dis-je entre deux larmes, celles-ci s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs.  
_ Oh c'est mignon ! Un p'tit câlin ! Hé moi aussi j'en veux un ! cria Kurama, avec un léger foutage de gueule dans la voix.  
_ Ta gueule ! criâmes-t-on à l'unisson.

On rigola tous les quatre. M ne bouge pas, il a toujours ses bras autour de mon cou et sa tête à côté de la mienne. A la fin de nos rires, il me chuchota:

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Menma.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Mes ptits renards

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Nous sommes restés tous les quatre un peu éloignés du bord, Kurama est assis à côté de Naruto, qui est à ma droite, ma tête est posée sur son épaule et je tiens le bras de Menma qui est à ma gauche. Je pourrais être en train de m'endormir tellement je suis bien. J'avais oublié que Sasuke devait bientôt arriver... D'ailleurs le voilà. Il relève la tête des marches et nous regarde d'un air légèrement surpris. Ce qui m'étonna c'est qu'il sourit. Bon, un petit sourire mais c'est déjà ça.

_ Salut vous deux. nous dit-il calmement.  
_ Salut. lui répondîmes-t-on.

Je me tourne vers Naruto en bougeant légèrement la tête, il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

_ Il est au courant ? lui demandai-je discrètement.  
_ Oui. me répondit-il en souriant.

Je vis les yeux de Sasuke devenir rouges, comme celui de Kakashi. C'est bien ce regard que j'avais perçu quand j'avais regardé en lui. Il s'assit à côté de Kurama. Ça fait bizarre de dire que de cette façon, il peut le voir. Normalement personne ne peut les voir, enfin je ne crois pas. Je dis des trucs des fois je sais même pas d'où ils me viennent...

_ Je savais pas que tu avais un frère. dit-il à Kurama, sans détourner le regard du soleil commençant à disparaître.  
_ Hé bah... Si.  
_ Je vous demanderais bien gentiment de na pas parler dans mon dos. u.u fit sérieusement Menma.  
_ On est à côté pas dans ton dos x3, pouffa son frère.  
_ Putain ta gueule -'  
_ Oh fermez-la ! finit par sortir Naruto.  
_ Parce que t'as quelque chose de plus intéressant à écouter ? =.=  
_ Le vent x) répondîmes-t-on en même temps.

Naruto et moi nous regardons, puis rigolons. Dans nos rires je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'en plus d'avoir pris le bras de Menma , je lui avais aussi pris sa main... Je la relâche et chope un petit bout de la lanière rouge de sa mitaine et m'amuse avec. Il a senti que je lui avais piqué et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

_ Tu fais quoi là ? o.o  
_ Bah quoi ? J'aime bien tes mitaines =3  
_ Ok.

Je souris, mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Nan, je suis déjà fatiguée ? Même pas. Je sais pas, je suis bien. C'est tout. Je ne suis même pas stressée pour l'examen. Tant mieux. Je profite du moment.  
Je rouvre les yeux d'un coup en sursautant.

_ Je vais me faire tuer! m'écriais-je en me relevant d'un coup.

Je crois bien que j'ai fat peur à tout le monde comme ça...

_ Désolée, Kakashi va m'assassiner si je me dépêche pas... Je l'ai même pas vu de la journée. A demain mes ptitous !

Je partis en courant vers les escaliers. Je les entends pendant ma course.

_ Pti... Ptit... tentait Naruto, cherchant le mot.  
_ C'est quoi ça ? O.o s'étonna Kurama.

Menma me suit, on court comme des malades jusque chez Kakashi.  
Je défonce presque la porte en l'ouvrant dans la précipitation.

_ Cooucoou...

Il est dans le salon. Je le rejoins et le prends dans mes bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui ? m'empressai-je de lui demander.

Il sourit, les yeux fermés.

_ J'ai couru entre plusieurs villages pour faire passer des informations. Je suis crevé. me répondit-il.  
_ Tu veux que je fasse à manger ce soir? lui proposai-je en le lâchant.  
_ Des ramens! Des ramens! cria Menma au pas de la porte.

Je rigole et entends finalement la réponse de mon interlocuteur.

_ Heu si tu veux...  
_ Ok. Ramens! criai-je à mon tour.

Je me rends dans la cuisine, toujours suivie de Menma.  
Je prépare une casserole remplie d'eau, sort trois paquets de nouilles instantanées et allume le gaz.

_ Pourquoi t'en prends trois ? me demanda mon renard.  
_ Bah on est trois...  
_ Ah oui ! Pardon j'avais oublié de te le dire mais en fait... Bah tu manges pour moi ._.  
_ Heeu... Ah... Ok...

Je range le paquet en trop et fais cuire les nouilles.  
Après mangé, je pars me laver et vais dans ma chambre, où Menma m'attendait, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? o.o  
_ Ben... J'dors avec toi.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Bah quoi ? J'l'ai toujours fait ! sorti-t-il, l'air innocent.  
_ Comment ça ? =w=  
_ Bah ouais, mais quand y a pas de place j'me mets en renard pis voilà...  
_ Ok tu sais ce qu'est un canapé ?  
_ Heu... Ouais  
_ Bah allez, dodo là-bas !  
_ Mais-

Il a pas eu le temps de finir que je le pousse en dehors de la chambre et referme la porte.

En plein milieu de la nuit je me réveille et sens du chaud dans mon dos. J'avais le visage vers la fenêtre mais je me suis tournée pour voir derrière moi et ne fus pas vraiment surprise de voir -tadam!- Menma.

_ J'avais froid et j'arrivais pas à dormir... s'expliqua celui-ci avec un sourire vraiment... indescriptible.  
_ C'est bon, c'est bon... dis-je doucement en fermant les yeux.

Il y eu un tout petit silence avant que j'entende...

_ Bonne nuit. me chuchota Menma d'une voix rassurante.

Je souris.

_ Dors bien. répondis-je de la même voix que lui.  
_ Toi aussi.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Alors il savait...

*PDV Kitsumaru*

C'est quoi ça ? Il y a quelque chose de chaud sur mon ventre...  
J'ouvre les yeux et vois un petit renard blanc doté de neuf queues... Ah d'accord, Menma s'est tranquillement calé. Wééé il fait quoi là ?! Il s'est transformé en humain, c'est qu'il m'écraserait presque!  
Il a maintenant sa tête sur le côté gauche de mon ventre, la poitrine et le haut de son ventre sur le mien, ses bras posés des deux côtés autour de mon ventre, et le reste de son corps étalé sur le lit à ma droite. Tranquille quoi.  
Je baille puis l'appelle doucement par son nom, essayant de le réveiller. Il ouvre les yeux et se relève.

_ J'ai la tête dans le cul, déclara-t-il après avoir baillé et s'être assis sur les genoux à ma droite.

Je lui lance un regard de tueur.

_ Ouais et tu m'as écrasée aussi.  
_ Oh merde alors, dit-il en rigolant.  
_ Prépares-toi à crever !

Je me jette sur lui et le plaque contre le lit.

_ Hééé tu fais quoi là ?! o.o Au viooool ! cria-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas et commence à le chatouiller comme pas permis. Il rigole comme un malade, c'est juste à voir !

_ Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Arrêteuh ! me suppliait-il.

Je m'arrête finalement. Il en a la larme à l'œil.

_ Bon je vais manger. dis-je en me levant.

Je passe la porte, laissant Menma se reprendre de sa torture. Je vais à la cuisine et me fait un café, avec un bol de céréales. Cinq minutes plus tard il me rejoint, s'assoit sur une chaise et attend que j'ai fini de manger.  
Je termine et me dirige vers l'évier. Une fois la vaisselle lavée, je vais en direction du salon et... J'ai failli me prendre un croche-patte.

_ Je vais te tuer !

Il commença un fou rire mais me voyant me tourner vers lui il détala à toute vitesse. Je le coince dans le couloir.

_ Toi là, à la prochaine connerie...

Je regarde autour de moi, et vois le placard ouvert.

_ Je te fous un balai dans le cul ! C'est compris ?! le menaçais-je.  
_ Quoi ?

Il allait rigoler quand je lui lançai un regard qui voulait tout dire.

_ Tu sais que j'en suis capable. ajoutai-je.  
_ Heeu...

Il baissa les yeux.

_ Vi.  
_ Valà ^^ déclarai-je.

...

_ Ah! J'espère qu'on a pas réveillé Kakashi ! m'écriai-je.  
_ Comment ça "on" ? surgit une voix derrière moi.  
_ Heeuu Kakashi...

Oups... Je fais quoi ?

_ T'as bien dormi ? trouvais-je seulement à dire.

Il soupire.

_ Oui. Je te parlerai plus tard. dit-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? Je ne répondis qu'en acquiesçant légèrement de la tête avant de partir dans ma chambre.

_ Tu crois qu'il veut me parler de quoi ? demandai-je à mon renard.  
_ Ben... Il va sûrement partir en mission pendant longtemps...  
_ Ah...  
_ Ou alors il est courant.  
_ Hein ?!  
_ Bah je sais pas, on verra bien. suggéra-t-il.  
_ Mh... approuvai-je.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je me repris et pensa qu'il faut que je reprenne mon entraînement.

_ Bon alors t'es gentil tu sors... lui demandais-je en allant prendre mes vêtements.  
_ Ok. répondit-il en passant au travers de la porte.

Je m'habille, ça me rappelle que je dois aller m'en acheter, j'ai que deux T-shirts, un pantalon, un pyjama, et deux-trois sous-vêtements et paires de chaussettes.

_ Allez hop.

Je fis mes affaires et allai en direction de la porte, je saisi la clé posée sur la petite table près de celle-ci et la fourra dans ma poche avant de sortir, suivie de Menma. Que fait Kakashi assis sur ce banc ?...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionnai-je.  
_ Je t'attendais. répondit-il simplement.

Il se leva et se plaça devant moi.

_ Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, mais bon.

Je suis stressée d'un coup. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

_ Tu... Enfin... Je pense que tu as compris que tu es...  
_ Oui... compris-je à quoi il voulais en venir. Attends mais tu es au courant ?!  
_ Heu... Oui, depuis longtemps. rigola-t-il légèrement.

Il releva son bandeau et sa pupille rouge se dirigea vers Menma, qui lui semblait presque surpris.

_ Je suppose que tu lui expliqueras tout plus tard. déclara Kakashi, n'ayant pas détourné le regard de mon renard.  
_ Ouais. lui répondit-il.

Il replaça son bandeau.

_ Bon, je te laisse pour la journée. J'ai des choses à faire. m'informa-t-il.  
_ D'accord...

Il partit vers le village, et nous vers la falaise aux visages, en direction de la "forêt".  
Arrivés dans le coin vide où j'étais hier, je pose mes affaires contre un arbre.  
Je fis quelques échauffements pendant que Menma me regardait, puis je m'assois et médite.  
Sans doute un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrête, me lève puis m'étire. Après quoi je fis un clone.

_ Prête ? demandai-je.  
_ Yep ! me répondit le clone.

Mon double plaça ses mains devant elle, paumes vers l'avant, dans lesquelles je frappai frénétiquement, un poing après l'autre.

_ Te loupes pas hein O.o  
_ Je vais faire ce que je peux, "rassurai"-je mon clone. Merde je crois que j'ai les mains qui gli-

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir que je frappai mon clone sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit disparaître. Le seul mot débile sorti de ma bouche fut:

_ Oups...

Mode grosse conne ON u.u  
Puis j'entendis Menma bailler bruyamment.

_ Quoi ? lui fis-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.  
_ Rien, je me fais chier x) (NDDA: Vas couper des arbres XD)  
_ Ok. lui répondis-je sur un ton "rien-à-foutre".

Il se réinstalla assis contre l'arbre, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue devant lui, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je fis un autre clone, qui plaça aussitôt ses paumes vers moi. Je recommence à frapper dedans.

_ Plus vite ! Plus vite ! gueula Menma.  
_ Ta gueule ! lui balançai-je sans pour autant m'arrêter.  
_ Tu veux pas te battre contre ton clone au lieu de faire ça ? me dit-il en soufflant.  
_ Heu...

Je m'arrête en baissant les yeux, les poings toujours fermés et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_ Je... hésitai-je.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Heu je...  
_ Oui ?

Je rapproche mes poings de moi en faisant ma tête timide.

_ Je... Je sais pas me battre. finis-je par avouer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Sûre ?

/NDA: Le contexte du début change complètement vers la fin, ça devient du gros portnawak!\  
NDDA: J'ai mangé des biscuits d'apéro au fromage et aux cacahuètes en écrivant ce chapitre! è^é

Chapitre 21 : Sûre ?

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je lui ai dit. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Il me verra maintenant encore plus nulle que je ne le suis déjà. Mais bon, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de me battre contre quelqu'un. Il vaudrait mieux que je retourne à l'école pendant quelques temps.

_ Je le sais. lâcha-t-il dans un profond soupir.  
_ Comment ça tu le sais ? fus-je surprise.  
_ Je te rappelle que je suis avec toi depuis que tu es gamine ! Je te connais assez bien comme ça.  
_ Oui... Pardon Menma...

Je ne peux plus rien faire. Si je réussi cet examen, il me permettra de devenir gennin, mais ça ne me servirait à rien. Je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'attends depuis longtemps...

_ Il se passe quoi si je meurs ?

Il releva les yeux vers moi, surpris.

_ Pardon ? me demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux.  
_ Il se passerait quoi ? répétais-je.

Il sembla assez choqué. Pourquoi ? De toute façon ça ne changerait la vie de personne.

_ Mais t'es malade ! s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Ben pourquoi ?  
_ Mais... C'est... C'est n'importe quoi ! D'où tu sors ça ?!  
_ Tu dois bien le savoir non ?

Il se calma. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je vois pas vraiment. Et puis, il est là depuis longtemps, il doit bien savoir !

_ Il se passe que je serais libéré. dit-il en fermant les yeux, bras croisés.

Bah voilà, ça nous arrange tous les deux.

_ Comment ça "ça nous arrange" ?!

Hein?

_ Tu... De- de quoi ?  
_ Oui je peux lire dans tes pensées. fit-il d'une mine comme boudeuse.

Ben ça...

_ Mais tu serais pas content d'être libéré ? C'est mieux que d'être avec... moi

Il me regarda d'un mauvais air.

_ T'arrêtes tes conneries ! Et de tout ce que j'ai compris sur ta volonté de crever, ça ne tient pas la route! Tu as pensé à Naruto et mon frère ?!  
_ Et bah quoi ?  
_ Nous sommes tous les quatre liés, si l'un meurt, tous meurent !  
_ Mais...  
_ Mais quoi ?!

Que faire... Je sais plus quoi dire. Au pire j'ai qu'à m'enfermer dans un coin, et attendre que ma vie finisse d'elle-mêm-  
Menma me chope par le col et me soulève légèrement du sol.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini ! Si jamais-  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?!

Naruto et Kurama, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ouaaah j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ça m'étrangle !

_ L... Lâches-moi... M-Menma...

Il enleva sa main, ne pris pas la peine de regarder les deux arrivants et entoura ses bras autour de moi.  
Tu vas arrêter, hein ? se plaça la voix de Menma dans mes pensées.  
J'eus quelques secondes de réflexion.  
Je sais plus quoi penser... lui dis-je à mon tour.  
Kurama et Naruto se rapprochèrent, en échangeant des regards d'incompréhension.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? nous demanda le blond, maintenant proche de nous.  
_ Tu ne préfères pas savoir. répondit Menma à ma place.

Après un énième échange de regard avec Kurama, Naruto acquiesça.  
Menma me lâcha et je restais muette, regardant le sol.  
Mon renard coupa le silence en me demandant:

_ Tu devais pas t'entraîner ?

Si. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Je vais continuer la métamorphose et les clones.  
Je me tourne vers les deux autres.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
_ Ben on était venus vous voir... me répondit Kurama.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Naruto s'est écarté un peu pour prendre de l'élan, il s'est mis à courir et à sauter sur le dos de Kurama! (NDDA: Moi j'dis: faites entrer l'accusé ! XD)

_ Putain t'es lourd dégage ! lui cria la victime.  
_ En avant ! s'exclama le fou en brandissant le poing en l'air.

Kurama se fit tomber en arrière, et s'écrasa sur Naruto.

_ On fait moins le malin hein !  
_ Pfeuh! fit Naruto, tournant la tête sur le côté, les joues gonflées.  
_ Ça lui pète souvent ? demandai-je à Kurama.  
_ Très souvent...

Je regardai Menma avec une mine suppliante. Vu le regard qu'il fait je crois qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir. Question fatidique:

_ Je suis légère, non ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je sautai sur son dos.

_ Fais gaffe je te ferai pas de cadeau !

Et il se mit à courir comme un taré, j'ai du mal à tenir.  
Il s'arrête à l'autre bout de la petite clairière où nous sommes et je descends.

_ Tu veux monter ? lui proposai-je.

Il fit une mine ahurit.

_ Nan mais en renard...  
_ Aah ! Bon bah oui alors.

Il se transforma en renard et s'installa sur ma tête.  
Go! me cria-t-il dans nos pensées.

Je courus comme une dingue jusqu'à notre point de départ, une fois arrêtée je m'"assois" (nan en fait je m'étale comme une merde XD), et Menma saute de ma tête au sol.

_ J'en peux plus ! m'exclamai-je en étalant mes bras dans l'herbe.

...

_ Attends, j'ai pas bu un café ce matin?  
_ Heu... Si.

J'avais zappé.

_ On est des shootés ! criai-je, toujours allongée sur la pelouse.  
_ Ouaaaaiiis ! m'accompagna Menma.

Le reste de la journée on a fait les cons tous les quatre, et on s'est entraînés.  
Demain, examen pour devenir genin !


	22. Chapter 22

NDA: La version française de la chanson se trouve à la fin du chapitre.

Chapitre 22 : At nightfall in the forest

*PDV Kitsumaru*

~_At nightfall,_  
_I go to a walk,_  
_To the edge of a forest,_  
_When I get to the border of a ditch..._

_ All of a sudden the ground collapses,_  
_No one to catch me up,_  
_I can only be allowed_  
_In the darkness..._

_The azure becomes gap_  
_While I walked,_  
_Apparantes stars_  
_In this beautiful dark sky..._  
_  
The moon watches_  
_Me making me gobble up too fast,_  
_While my outgoing claws caught the cliff_  
_Quickly going back up me,_  
_I turn to a silhouette...~_

_Tu t'en souviens, non? _

C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je viens de rêver de ma propre chanson. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrite celle-là... Qui c'est qui la chantait? Je ne suis pas sûre de connaître cette voix... Et à la fin, qui disait "Tu t'en souviens, non?", je suppose que c'est la même personne, mais je ne sais pas qui. Je ne saurais pas décrire cette voix, ou même dire si celle d'un homme ou d'une femme. Je ne sais même pas si je la connais. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour beaucoup de gens, mais je fais parti des peu qui pensent que les rêves ont une signification.  
_  
_  
Je suis dans mon lit, toujours le visage vers la fenêtre. Je n'ai ouvert les yeux qu'il y a très peu de temps. Putain c'est ma queue qui me crame le dos ou...

_ Menma c'est toi qui me colle? demandai-je à mon dos, à moitié endormie.  
_ Mh... eus-je seulement pour réponse.

Ça m'avance bien... Aahh ça chatouille! Oui c'est bien lui qui me collait, mais là il vient de se transformer en renard et ses queues m'effleurent le dos jusque dans la nuque. Je me tourne et me les prends en pleine figure. Je les pousse, essayant d'apercevoir le réveil.  
Huit heures et demi pile.

_ Allez debout feignasse! encourageai-je Menma en le secouant légèrement.

Il reprend sa forme humaine et sort sa réponse tant attendue:

_ Nan.  
_ Debout.  
_ J'veux pas.  
_ Balai ?  
_ Ok c'est bon.

Il s'assit sur le lit et bailla bruyamment, comme à son habitude.  
Je me levai et partis dans la cuisine, où Kakashi y était déjà.

_ Bien dormi? me demanda-t-il, derrière son journal. (NDDA: Parce que oui avec moi il lit autre chose que son p*tain de bouquin pervers XD)  
_ Ouais ouais impec' et toi? répondis-je en allant chercher le paquet de céréales dans le placard.  
_ Très bien.

Je me préparai mon bol. Putain en vrai je suis une accro aux céréales... (NDDA: Les Lion je précise '-') J'hésite à me faire un café... Bah, allez.  
Le petit déjeuné pris, je retourne dans ma chambre, et attention surprise : Menma dort.

_ Tu veux jouer à ça hein...

Je m'approche dangereusement du lit, prend la boule de poil qu'il est et la balance parterre. Il ouvre les yeux au moment où je le lâche et se transforme en humain pendant sa chute, et se pète la gueule au sol.

_ Ça va pas non ! m'hurla-t-il en se relevant rapidement.  
_ T'avais qu'à te lever au lieu de te recoucher. lui dis-je en croisant les bras devant moi, yeux clos, et je lui fit un geste de la main. Bon maintenant t'es gentil tu sors je voudrais m'habiller.

Il part et passe au travers de la porte en grommelant et grognant des trucs impossibles à traduire tout en faisant des espèces de gestes avec les bras. Je pris les affaires posées sur la chaise au bout de la chambre et les enfilai. Mince y a de la poussière sur mes mitaines... Je les prends et vais dans le salon.

_ Kakashi ?  
_ Mh ?

Je me mets en face de lui, il est assis sur le canapé.

_ Toi qui mets des mitaines, tu saurais pas comment je peux enlever ça ? C'est accroché...

Il me fit signe de lui donner, je les posai dans la main qu'il me tendit.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? me demanda-t-il en ayant entre deux doigt un poil blanc et assez long, peut-être de cinq ou six centimètres.  
_ Heu... Je sais pas...  
_ C'EST A MUA ! gueula Menma en arrivant comme une furie dans la pièce.

Kakashi et moi le regardions... Ah tien il a levé son bandeau, c'est vrai que c'est plus pratique pour voir Menma, il le fait depuis hier soir...  
Le surexcité-feignasse s'approche.

_ Enfin je crois... déclare-t-il en regardant de plus près l'objet.

Mais je vais lui foutre une muselière sur la gueule! Nan p't'être pas quand même. (NDDA: Si ! Si ! 8D Deta*-Connasse à l'actioooooon !)

_ Oui bah si c'est à toi tu m'as foutu des poils sur mes mitaines ! le boudai-je.  
_ Bah c'est pas si grave... trouva-t-il à répondre.  
_ Attends mais comment t'as fait pour en mettre là-dessus? O.o

Blanc.

_ Je sais pas. dit-il finalement.

Bon au pire on s'en fout.

_ Tiens. me dit Kakashi en me tendant mes mitaines, il a tout enlevé.  
_ Aah mes ptites mitaines redevenues noires~ Mercii !

Je me penche pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue et pars en mettant mes précieuses. (NDDA: Hé vouais j'me la fait à la Seigneur des anneaux è^é (Mon précieeuux 8D))  
Je retourne dans ma chambre et prépare le peu d'affaires qu'il me faut dans ma sacoche.  
Je vais dans la cuisine et regarde l'horloge: 9h18.

_ ON Y VA ! gueulai-je à Menma.  
_ J'ARRIVE ! me répondit-il à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Je passai en courant dans le salon, saluant Kakashi au passage et nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte.

_ T'as pas intérêt à me faire passer pour une schyzo' toi. prévins-je mon renard.  
_ Nan nan t'inquiète. -w-

C'est bizarre j'ai pas confiance là. (NDDA: Bah attends faut bien qu'il la fasse chier un peu XD (beaucoup x3))  
Nous nous mîmes en route et arrivâmes devant l'école.

Tu crois que je vais y arriver?  
_ Faut voir. pouffa-t-il.  
Connard.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment, et vis .

_ Bonjour! le saluai-je, contente.  
_ Ah bonjour, tu dois passer le test c'est ça?  
_ Oui.  
_ Allez viens là.

Je le suivis dans une pièce au bout du couloir de l'entrée, c'est une petite salle vide où il n'y qu'un bureau et un tableau de classe accroché au mur derrière celui-ci.

_ Je commence les cours dans une demi-heure, j'ai le temps de te faire passer ton examen. m'informa-t-il en prenant place sur la chaise derrière le bureau en bois.  
_ D'accord, merci.

Je pris place en face de lui, un peu vers le milieu de la pièce. Menma est assis tranquillement sur le bureau...

Ça va, t'es bien là? XD lui demandai-je.  
_ Très bien très bien oui B) , me répondit-il.

J'essai de ne pas rire et demande au professeur ce qu'il me faut faire.

_ Fais-moi trois clones. me répondit-il.  
_ D'accord.

Je me concentre et fais des mains le signe nécessaire à cette technique. Les clones apparurent un de chacun de mes côtés et un derrière moi.

_ Bien, tu peux en faire deux supplémentaires? Est-ce que déjà tu peux en faire plus?  
_ Oui oui pas de problème. lui répondis-je.

Je fais mes deux autres doubles. Leur apparition suite aux nuages de "fumée" se font devant les clones qui sont déjà à mes côtés.

_ C'est bon, tu peux les faire disparaître.

Je m'exécutai.

_ Tu es au point pour la métamorphose?  
_ Oui.

Je suis assez anxieuse. Pour le moment ça a l'air d'aller, mais j'ai quand même peur...

_ Allez je te laisse choisir. Prends deux personnes et un animal que tu connais et transformes-toi en eux.  
_ D'accord...

Je regardai Menma en m'empêchant de rigoler. Cet idiot pointe ses doigts sur lui-même.

_ Vas-y! rit-il.  
Arrêtes faut pas que je rigole x)

Sans plus attendre, je pris sa forme. Iruka me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

_ Je voudrais pas paraître trop curieux, mais... C'est qui ?

Heu...

_ Heu... C'est mon... Mon meilleur ami ?

Menma se foutu ouvertement de ma gueule.

_ T'es trop conne XD , s'exclama-t-il.  
Ta gueule!  
_ D'accord. Bon, un animal? me repris Iruka.

Je me transformai en le petit renard blanc à neuf queues qu'est Menma. Iruka eut encore ce même air. Je repris ma forme normale.

_ ... J'adore les renards polaires et le chiffre neuf. m'expliquai-je avant la question.  
_ D'accord... Et pour la deuxième personne ?

Là par contre je sais pas... Ah si tien! Je me métamorphosai en Kakashi.

_ Mais comment il fait pour garder son masque H24 ?! O.o m'exclamai-je. Oulà ça fait bizarre de parler avec sa voix... Heu... Sinon, c'est bon ?

Il m'examina un instant.

_ C'est parfait. finit-il par dire.

Je redevins moi.

_ A... Alors ? demandai-je, nerveuse.

Il sourit.

_ Je vais en parler avec un collègue, attends-moi là je reviens.

Il embarqua sa paperasse et sortit. J'attendis de ne plus entendre ses bruits de pas et demandai à Menma :

_ C'était bien ou pas ?  
_ C'est pas moi le prof x)  
_ Roh mais allez !  
_ Ben ça va, c'était pas nul on va dire.  
_ Pfff... T'es méchant.

Nous avons dû attendre environs dix minutes avant qu'Iruka ne revienne, pendant ce temps-là j'étais bien stressée, et j'ai aussi appris que Menma avait regardé mon rêve, et qu'il m'ai dit qu'il pense que la voix, c'était moi... Je l'aurais pas cru. Le sourire qu'il fit en me voyant après avoir ouvert la porte accéléra mon rythme cardiaque. Il entra, une main dans le dos.

_ On a bien discuté, je lui ai dit comment tu avais été au cours la dernière fois, et pour tout à l'heure. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps parce que le directeur était passé...

Je ne dis rien, l'écoute juste et attends une réponse. Je crois qu'il a compris que je ne tenais plus à travers mon regard et comment je suis obligée de me tenir sur le bureau pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

_ Allez, je vais pas te torturer plus longtemps. me dit-il en me tendant un objet brillant dans le creux de sa main. Je suppose que tu as comp-

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir que je lui saute littéralement dessus. Je crois bien que c'est le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie, le premier est et restera celui où j'ai su que Menma était mon renard et que Naruto est ma moitié. (Dédicace à ma vraie Hanbun =))

_ Héé calmes-toi ! Je vais tomber !  
_ Désolée ^^"

Je le lâche et me mets en face de lui.

_ Bon, je ne sais pas comment ça va s'organiser pour te mettre dans une équipe mais on verra plus tard. me dit-il.

Je le remerciai le plus sincèrement que je pus et sortis avec ce qui m'a été remis suivie de Menma.

_ Bah alors, t'as réussi ?

Mais c'est...  
Je me mets à courir vers la voix.

_ Naruto ! Kurama ! criai-je en leur sautant au cou, plus qu'heureuse.

Quoi de mieux que de me retrouver dans les bras de mes renards préférés après avoir eu ce qui est désormais une part décisive de ma vie ?  
J'attrapai Menma pour qu'il vienne nous rejoindre, ce qu'il n'eut pas du tout refusé et au contraire venait avec entrain vers nous. Ah mais je m'en fous je reste avec eux cet après-midi, je ne les lâche pas !

~ A la tombée de la nuit,  
Je sors me promener,  
A la lisière d'une forêt,  
Quand j'arrive au bord d'un fossé...

D'un coup la terre s'effondre,  
Personne pour me rattraper,  
Je peux seulement me laisser fondre  
Dans l'obscurité...

L'azur devenu abysse  
Pendant que je marchais,  
Les étoiles apparentes  
Dans ce beau ciel sombre...

La lune me regarde  
Me faire engloutir trop vite,  
Alors que mes griffes sortantes  
S'agrippèrent à la falaise  
Me remontant rapidement,  
Je me tourne vers une silhouette... ~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Après-midi "tranquille"

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Je range le précieux objet dans ma sacoche, entre mes mitaines et mon bandeau. Oui j'ai un bandeau, élastique en tissu noir, pour mes yeux, j'y ai mal de temps en temps. C'est assez bizarre, soit ça me brûle, soit ça me fait comme une vague froide sur la surface. Nous sommes toujours tous les quatre devant l'école, Kurama et Menma sont en train de "discuter" -si on peut appeler s'envoyer chier discuter- et Naruto les regarde, sortant une connerie de temps en temps.

_ Naruto ? l'appelai-je.  
_ Mh ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.  
_ Bouge pas.

Je m'approche et cale mes bras croisés sur son épaule gauche, posant ma tête dessus et je fixe ses yeux. J'adore leur couleur, d'un certain bleu cyan plutôt clair, qui reflètent très bien la lumière.

_ Heu... Tu fais quoi ?  
_ Je regarde tes yeux.  
_ Ok '-' ...

Le pauvre il doit avoir ma gueule en gros plan x) juste deux minutes... Je rapproche mes yeux de plus en plus des siens, je vais finir par me péter la gueule.

_ Mais j't'emmerde pauvre con !  
_ Vas chier le bambou !  
_ Mais vas te faire foutre trou du cul !  
_ Ta gueule espèce de ramen périmé !  
_ T'as vu ta tronche !  
_ On est pareil du con !

Je vais craquer. ...

_ VOS GUEULE PUTAIN !

Et voilà c'est sorti.

_ ...

_ MERCI. u.u

J'ai pas pour habitude de m'énerver, mais là ils me gavent. Je me retourne vers Naruto.

_ Au fait j'adore tes yeux =3

Il eu l'air surpris que je lui dise ça.

_ Bah... Qu'est-ce qui a ? lui demandai-je.  
_ Heu rien, c'est juste qu'on m'a jamais dit ça...  
_ Naan, ça s'peut ? Pourtant ils sont trop beaux, regarde-moi ce bleu !

Je sors de ma sacoche un petit miroir, que je mis face à ses yeux, de façon à ce qu'il puisse se voir dedans.

_ Heu... Si tu le dis.  
_ Ben voui ch'te l'dis =3  
_ Mais en fait chuis trop beau *o* (NDDA: C'était trop tentant XD)  
- Tien, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ça XD

Je regarde sans aucun sous-entendu Menma.

_ Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.  
_ Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu cette nuit ? Je me suis réveillée et je t'ai vu devant le miroir du placard de la chambre: "Putain mais en vrai chuis trop beau o.o". XD  
_ Heeiin?! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à rougir.

Les deux autres rigolèrent, se foutant sans gène aucune de sa gueule.

_ Kurama, t'as pas trop à rigoler, je t'ai vu le faire aussi x') déclara Naruto.  
_ Heu... Qu... Q-Quoi ? commença-t-il à rougir à son tour.  
_ Putain ces quoi ces trois-là siouplaît ! rigolai-je.  
_ Parce que tu l'as jamais fait toi p't'être ?! gueula Kurama.  
_ Ben nan, je sais que j'ai une sale gueule ça me suffit x') Bon on fait quoi, on bouge ? Ça dit à quelqu'un des ramens à midi ?  
_ Moooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! cria Naruto en sautant sur place comme un gamin.

Nous sommes tous les quatre partis tranquillement dans le village, marchant côte à côte, en gueulant des conneries que les passants ne risquent pas de comprendre puisqu'ils ne voient pas les jumeaux. On arrive au resto de ramens, prenons place sur les "tabourets" et attendons. Naruto, en passant sous les décorations qu'il avait soulevées, avait lancé un enthousiaste "Bonjoouur !" aux deux proprios de l'endroit, ce à quoi ils avaient répondu en précisant qu'ils réglaient encore deux ou trois choses et viendraient ensuite. Je regarde à ma gauche, un panneau indique les plats servis ici. Je me penche un peu pour voir ce qu'il est écrit tout en bas. Je me mets à rigoler.

_ Menma ! Y a ton nom écrit là ! dis-je en montrant du doigt l'emplacement du mot.

Il se rapprocha pour regarder et resta en bug.

_ Ah c'est vrai qu'y a des menmas dans les ramens, rappela Naruto.  
_ Putain on va bouffer mon frère ! renchérie Kurama.

Oh le bordel x) Menma est toujours devant l'affiche, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Mais... Mais... Je veux pas me manger moi !

Mais ça va être comme ça tout l'aprèm ? J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire là ! Je ferais mieux de me calmer, quelqu'un arrive.

_ Alors Naruto, comment tu vas ? demanda l'homme, c'est celui à qui appartient le resto.  
_ Je vais très très bien, me faudrait juste des ramens ! répondit-il, tout content.  
_ Haha ! Ça je m'en doute, je vais t'en préparer ! Et pour la demoiselle ce sera quoi?

Naruto me regarde, il a son grand sourire scotché à la figure. Bordel j'arrive pas à parler. Ma timidité me dépasse.

_ Heu... Je...

Il se tourne vers le restaurateur et répond à ma place:

_ Un bol de ramens aussi s'il-vous-plaît !  
_ D'accord. acquiesça-t-il en nous tournant le dos pour aller -je suppose- à la cuisine.

Je regarde le coin du comptoir. Je dois être rouge de honte, j'en ai marre d'être aussi timide.

_ Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? me demanda ma moitié blonde.  
_ Je sais pas...

Tu te sens pas bien?

_ Hein ? C'est toi qui viens de me parler ?  
_ Ben... Oui.

Je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça entre nous deux. Alors ça marche à tous les quatre? C'est pratique.

_ C'est juste que je suis très timide. finis-je par répondre.  
_ Aah d'accord. ... Même juste pour demander à manger ? O.o  
_ Heu bah... Oui.  
_ T'inquiètes pas, avec moi ça va vite te passer x)

Oulà j'ai peur O.o (NDDA: Et tu peux ! XD)  
Pendant les dix minutes qu'on a dû attendre, je pensais pas que Menma allait autant rester collé au panneau.

_ Attends t'es sûre que t'as pas mal lu au moins ? Et toi t'es vraiment sûr qui y a des menmas dans les ramens ?  
_ Oui on est sûrs t'inquiètes ! l'emmerda Kurama.  
_ Toi ta gueule je t'ai pas sonné !  
_ J'ai pas besoin de toi pour parler non plus !  
_ Quand on te demande pas ton avis tu ferme ta gueule !  
_ Mais c'est pas toi qui décide de ce que je fais !  
_ Et pourquoi pas ?!  
_ PARDON ?!

J'adore les frères. Leurs dialogues sont toujours magnifiquement vulgaires. C'est beau la famille.  
Jusqu'à ce que nos plats arrivent.

_ Bon appétit !~ criâmes-t-on en même temps, pour directement entamer ensuite. 

Après le repas, qui a duré sûrement une bonne demi-heure, on est repartis se promener.  
Naruto m'a montré où il habite, il a pointé son appartement du doigt quand on était au bout de la rue.

_ Je te fais visiter ?  
_ Heu... Si tu veux...

(NDA: Ne pensez pas que les deux frères sont calmes, c'est juste que j'ai pas précisé leurs dialogues pendant le chemin.)  
On a monté les escaliers qui mènent à la porte de chez lui. Il sort sa clef et ouvre.

_ Bon alors je suis désolé mais c'est un peu le bordel...  
_ Bah ça peut pas être si-

On est rentrés, et je suis restée bouche bée devant _ça_.

_ Attends, y a eu une tornade qu'est passée ou la guerre là ? o.o demanda avec tant de délicatesse mon renard.  
_ Nan c'est juste que moi plus ton frère ça donne ça... fit simplement Naruto.  
_ Égale gros bordel... ajoutai-je. Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ? Vous avez rien à faire cet aprem' ?  
_ Nan nan c'est bon on a l'habitude ^^"

Juste à côté de Naruto et moi, Kurama et Menma:

_ Je suis sûr que c'est de toi ce bordel, pouffa mon renard.  
_ Y a pas que moi. répondit son frère.  
_ Ah bah non, c'est vrai que vous êtes de pair tous les deux, répliqua le bambou de service.  
_ Ouais ouais c'est ça... Attends quoi ?  
_ Nan j'disais juste que vous allez bien ensemble, bande de bordéliques !  
_ Mais les bordéliques ils t'emmerdent le bambou !  
_ Ah ? Il se défend ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? XD  
_ Oulà, t'es encore en train de t'imaginer quoi là ? o.o  
_ Riiien du tout XD  
_ Arrêtes tu m'fais peur o.o  
_ XD

J'échange un regard avec Naruto, et nous regardons ensuite les deux:

_ ... Quoi ? demandâmes-t-on à l'unisson.

Aucune réponse. Heu... Ouais. Passons ?

_ Bon, on range ? tentai-je de les encourager.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement. Petit résumé :  
On a ramassé tous les papiers parterre, les vêtements, les boîtes de ramens instantané vides, on a eu du mal à trouver un balai, une fois trouvé, j'ai menacé Menma avec pour qu'il dégage du milieu du couloir parce que ce con me bloquait le passage, Kurama a fait la vaisselle, Naruto est allé le voir pour lui demander d'arrêter de gueuler "J'aaaiiimeuh les bubuuuulleuh!", on a entendu un "AAH!", un gros "BOUM!" et plus rien. Quand on est allés voir, Naruto tenait l'oreille de Kurama en le poussant vers l'évier, il y avait de l'eau partout. On aura jamais su ce qu'il s'est passé. Une fois le plancher débarrassé du bordel et balayé, on a... Passé l'aspirateur ? Entre Kurama qui courait comme un taré en poussant l'engin, et Menma en renard essayant de tenir dessus, c'est difficile de savoir si le sol est propre. Alors la serpillière... GROSSE erreur d'avoir laissé Menma et Kurama s'en charger, ils se sont battus l'un avec ladite serpillière et l'autre avec le balai... Entre les "J'vais t'la foutre dans le cul, tu vas bien sentir l'eau !" et les "Tiens ! Prends-toi le seau dans la gueule !", ça a été très animé.

On s'est mis dans un coin de l'appartement, et on a admiré notre travail : tout propre.

_ On sort ? demanda sans vraiment attendre de réponse Naruto.

Nous sommes donc sortis. Ah, c'est le ventre de qui qu'on entend ?

_ C'est qui qu'a faim ? demandai-je sans m'attendre à une surprise.  
_ Moi ! répondirent les trois en même temps.  
_ Oh putain XD

On est passé devant un petit stand, Naruto nous a dit de l'attendre sur le banc qui était en face. On s'est assis et il est parti voir le commerçant.

_ Héé attends qu'est-ce tu fais là ?! m'écriai-je.

Menma vient tranquillement devant moi, me regarde, et s'assoit sans me demander sur mes genoux.

_ Mais oh ! Y a de la place à côté !  
_ Même ! x)  
_ Putain t'es lourd je peux pas bouger . Tu fais chier Menma !  
_ Je sais -w-

Kurama, assit à côté, se fout complètement de ma gueule. Naruto revient.

_ Heu... Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, d'un air... interrogateur ?  
_ C'est lui qui s'est mis là ! Pitié sauvez-moaa T.T suppliai-je.  
_ Haha XD Allez bouge je nous ai amené ça.

Menma se décala, je peux ENFIN respirer. Naruto cassa une sorte de glace bleue en bâtonnet en deux, et me tendit une des deux partie, que je saisis aussitôt. Je la porte à ma bouche.

_ C'est trop bon ! m'exclamai-je.

Naruto sourit juste, mangeant sa glace. Je me lève et on se remet à marcher.  
Nous passions devant un restaurant, quand nous avons surpris une conversation de personnes proches de nous:

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?  
_ Oui, j'en ai été informé par Tekezu.  
_ Ouais, si c'est lui qui te l'a dit il n'y a aucun doute. Alors les deux parties du renard à neuf queues sont ici hein...  
_ Exact.

Le dernier a avoir parlé pris son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Je crois que tous les quatre, simultanément, nos cœurs ont raté un battement.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Un Organisation, un danger

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Nous sommes retournés chez Naruto. Je crois qu'on a jamais étés aussi stressés de nos vies. Après nous être arrêtés en ayant entendu cette conversation, nous nous sommes remis à marcher, essayant de dissimuler notre inquiétude aux passants. Naruto n'avait pas réussi à garder son sang-froid bien longtemps, et m'avait bien vite pris le poignet ainsi que celui de Kurama et moi celui de Menma pour nous mettre à marcher de plus en plus vite.  
Je suis assise sur le canapé, en compagnie de mon renard, nous deux fixant le plancher. Naruto fait les cents pas entre la télé et la table basse devant nous. Kurama est assis sur cette même table, regardant le sol. N'osant pas ouvrir la bouche, je demande par la pensée à Naruto s'il connait ces deux personnes.

_ Non, mais le nom de "Tekezu" ne m'est pas inconnu. me répondit-il oralement.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je l'ai déjà entendu, par une discussion d'un groupe d'ANBU je crois.

Il a réussi à éveiller ma curiosité.

_ C'est quoi un "ANBU"?

Il eut l'air légèrement surpris. Lui est habitué à ce genre de termes, mais je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que je ne connais pas grand chose en ce qui concerne le monde shinobi. D'ailleurs Kakashi m'avait dit que Naruto devrait m'apprendre tout ça.

_ Ce sont des ninjas anonymes qui se voient confier des missions d'ordre secret. ANBU est le rang en-dessous de Kage.

D'accord. Et lui, il ne voulait pas être Kage? Comme Tsunade, si c'est bien ça son nom.

_ Et toi, tu veux être un ANBU? lui demandai-je.  
_ Heu...

Il prit un temps pour réfléchir, s'étant arrêté dans sa petite course au moment où il m'expliquait ce qu'était ce rang de ninja.

_ Pour le moment, je vais plutôt penser à être Chûnin, me dit-il en sourire forcé. Mon rêve étant de devenir Hokage...  
_ Attends... T'es encore Genin ? Je pensais que t'étais Chûnin, il parait que t'as déjà sauvé le village...

Il se retourna vers moi d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Qui t'a dit ça ?  
_ Izumo et Kotetsu. Ils m'ont parlé d'un peu tout ici, de tes exploits aussi.  
_ Ah...

Il rebaissa les yeux vers le sol, puis tourna complètement la tête.

*PDV Naruto*

Je me tourne pour regarder le coin de l'écran éteint de la télévision. Depuis le temps passé, plus personne ne parlait de ma victoire contre Pain. Les gens n'avaient pas l'air de s'en souvenir. Alors, pourquoi ces deux-là en ont parlé ? Je n'arrive plus à comprendre le monde qui m'entoure. C'est insupportable... Bordel, et l'Organisation qui fait son retour... Je devrais sans doute lui en parler. Après tout, sa vie aussi est en danger...

_ Kitsu... l'appelai-je en me retournant.  
_ Mh ? fit-elle en relevant les yeux du sol.

Apparemment, Kurama a senti que j'allais aborder un sujet grave. Il me regarda et me fit un signe de tête, montrant son soutient. J'aborde de ma voix un ton que je pense sérieux.

_ Pour les gens tout à l'heure...  
_ Oui ?  
_ Tu sais d'où ils viennent ?

Elle fit une tête montrant bien son attente d'explication, un sourcil froncé et l'autre relevé.

_ Comment tu veux que je le sache ? finit-elle par dire.  
_ Dis-lui directement, on va pas tourner autour du pot ! intervint Kurama.  
_ Ta gueule toi ! balançai-je nonchalamment en sa direction.

Menma leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter:

_ Ils font parti de l'Organisation, c'est ça ?

Toujours assis sur la table, je le regarde, puis, fermant les yeux pour marquer mon sérieux, je croise mes bras devant mon torse.

_ Ben je suppose.  
_ Attendez, je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi les gars...

J'ouvre les yeux et nous regardons tous les trois dans la direction de la seule fille présente ici.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire d'"Organisation" ? Et me regardez pas comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise .

Menma leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel, suivi de près par son frère et ils cherchèrent tous deux un autre endroit pour poser leurs regards. Moi je ne bouge pas.

_ En gros, des gens qui veulent notre peau. expliquai-je sur un ton plus ou moins naturel-sérieux.  
_ Qui veulent notre peau ?! Comment ça ?!

Je la vis paniquer, portant ses deux mains devant elle, signe de peur.

_ En tout, on est dix à avoir un Bijû avec nous. Mais plusieurs d'entre nous se sont fait attrapés par un groupe de déserteurs nommé "Akkatsuki"...  
_ Il reste qui ?  
_ Il me semble qu'il n'y a plus que Killer Bee, Hôte de Gyûki, le Démon à huit queues poulpe-taureau. Ainsi que nous deux...

De dix... on est passés à... trois ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là ? Elle avait pensé ça avec tellement d'inquiétude que j'ai pu l'entendre.

_ Mais... Mais ils sont pas morts les autres, au moins... ? demanda-t-elle, pas forcément sûre de sa question.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à une vitesse époustouflante.

_ Hé bien... S'étant fait extirpé leur Démon de leurs corps... Ils... N'ont pas survécu. A part l'ancien Hôte de Shukaku, fennec à une queue...

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, sur un visage horrifié, dents serrées, bouche entre-ouverte, et un grand air désolé sur ses yeux. Elle se baisse en avant, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, les mains forçant sur son visage.  
Menma ayant entendu le sanglot se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa main sur son dos.

_ C'est pour ça que tu dois savoir que tu dois faire attention. en conclut Kurama.

Je le fusillai du regard pour ça. Il sait toujours pas quand c'est le moment d'ouvrir sa bouche, lui!

_ Quoi? osa-t-il demander devant mon regard.  
_ Ta gueule.

Il tourna la tête, bras croisés devant lui, en faisant la gueule.

_ J't'emmerde. fit-il à ce moment-là.  
_ M'en fous. répondis-je.

Kitsu s'est arrêtée. Elle a calé sa tête sur l'épaule de Menma, lui tenant le bras, l'air triste et pensif à la fois.

_ Je te raccompagne chez Kakashi ? Ou tu veux rester ici ? lui proposai-je.  
_ On va rentrer... me répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle se leva, tenant toujours le bras de son renard.

_ A demain. me dit-elle en souriant.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre qu'elle partit. J'ai juste entendu Menma par la pensée : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux demain..  
Kurama se leva pour aller vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Kurama, tu vas où ?  
_ Ouvrir la porte, t'as même pas entendu que quelqu'un a frappé.

Je cours et me jette sur lui juste avant qu'il ne touche la poignée.

_ Attends ! Imagine que ce soit un des types de l'Organisation...  
_ Mais t'es vraiment- commença Kurama, sous mon poids.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule de l'extérieur.

_ T'es vraiment con Naruto, je ressemble pas à un de ces types !  
_ Aah... C'est toi...

Sasuke venait de rentrer. Il ferme la porte et nous regarde parterre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
_ Cet imbécile m'a sauté dessus ! Aide-moaa ! se plaignit Kurama.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'approcha, me souleva comme si de rien n'était par dessous les bras et me tenu comme ça pendant que Kurama se levait.

_ Libération ! Merci. fit celui-ci une fois debout en s'étirant.  
_ De rien. rigola-t-il légèrement.

Je me racle la gorge.

_ J'existe hein ! Et tu me serres là, ça fait un peu mal. fis-je remarqué à Sasuke.  
_ Ah ? C'est con ça, hein !  
_ Tu peux me lâcher ?  
_ Mh... Non.  
_ QUOI ?!

Kurama se ficha complètement de ma gueule.

_ Haha ! Il aime bien t'avoir dans ses bras, pas vrai Sasu-ke~ ?

...

_ PARDON ?! criâmes-t-on en même temps, ce qui fit Sasuke me lâcher.

Je tombe le cul parterre, regardant au-dessus de moi. Attends, c'est moi ou... ATTENDS SASUKE ROUGIT LA ?! Ça doit être mon imagination...  
Pourquoi j'ai chaud comme ça, moi...  
Kurama repart dans un fou rire.

_ Bwahaha ! Si vous verriez vos têtes ! C'est à mourir de rire de vous voir rouges comme ça !

HEIN ?!

_ P-pardon ?! réussis-je à articuler.  
_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

Kurama rigola de nouveau. Sasuke et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis hochâmes la tête.

_ Kurama~, murmurai-je doucement avec un faux sourire en faisant craquer mes doigts d'une main avec l'autre.  
_ Dis adieu à tes jolies p'tites queues~, continua Sasuke, imitant mes gestes manuels.  
_ Oh oh... fit-il en reculant.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Et de quatre !

*PDV Kitsumaru*

_ DEBOUT !

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève en sursaut. Menma.

_ Mais ça pas de gueuler comme ça ?! l'engueulai-je.  
_ Bah quoi ? J'ai faim, moi !  
_ Mais je vais te...

Je regarde le réveil. Dix heures et demi. Et alors ? J'vais pas en cours, c'est pas comme si j'allais être en retard !

_ Ben pour mon estomac tu es en retard, dit-il d'un ton "menaçant". Et pour le tien aussi au passage...

J'entends mon ventre se plaindre. Ah bah oui.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive. Vas m'attendre dans la cuisine j'en ai pour deux minutes...  
_ Ok !~

Et il file m'attendre. Estomac sur pattes...

_ J'ai tout entendu ! cria-t-il de la cuisine.  
_ Mais c'est affectif ! lui répondis-je en rigolant.  
_ Hein ?!  
_ Bwahaha ! (NDDA: oui c'est un de mes rires ça dérange ? x))

Je me lève et vais jeter un œil à mes vêtements sur la chaise près du placard. Je me vois dans le reflet de la glace de l'armoire. Ce pauvre pyjama... Short et débardeur. Magnifique. Ah, j'ai pas les cheveux en pétard, par contre ils ont encore poussés... Ils m'arrivent au coccyx. Alors j'ai quoi... Un T-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir, une veste noire à capuche, et mes mitaines... Je m'habille et vais chercher ma brosse et mes élastiques noirs posés sur la table de chevet, puis retourne devant le miroir. J'attrape mes cheveux, hop là, les deux mèches devant, un élastique, deux élastiques et... C'est bon. Je pars rejoindre Menma dans la cuisine.

_ Heu... Tu fais quoi là ?

Il est affalé sur la table, une cuillère dans la main. Son ventre grogne.

_ J'ai faaiim... se plaint-il.  
_ Je sais. ... Pourquoi t'as une cuillère dans la main ? lui demandai-je en allant prendre un bol et le paquet de céréales.

Il relève sa tête de son bras juste assez pour que je puisse voir ses yeux.

_ Parce que.  
_ Bon je vais manger avant que ça s'empire... annonçai-je sans être vraiment rassurée.

Je vais chercher la bouteille de lait dans le frigo et en verse avec mes céréales, puis mange mon bol. Je me demande à quelle heure il est partit et si il va revenir tout à l'heure...

_ Tu sais si Kakashi revient à midi ?  
_ Heu... Non.  
_ Mais t'es réveillé depuis quelle heure ?  
_ Cinq minutes avant de te réveiller.  
_ Beh qu'est-ce t'as fais pendant ce temps-là ?  
_ Heu...

Il réfléchit deux secondes.

_ Rien.  
_ Ok.

Je débarrasse la table et vais faire le peu de vaisselle qu'il y a. Je vais lui demander...

_ Dis...  
_ Hm ?  
_ Tu sais comment on s'est retrouvés ici ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

_ J'imagine que ça peut être dû aux salauds...  
_ Ou... ? l'encourageai-je à continuer.  
_ Ou à quelqu'un qui savait que Naruto et mon frère sont ici.

Je lâche un bref "Ouais." dans un soupir. Vaisselle finie. Je me rends dans le salon et regarde par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui... Oh je sais !

_ Menma !  
_ Ouais ?  
_ On va voir Sasuke ?  
_ Ben s'tu veux...

Je vais dans ma chambre chercher ma sacoche et nous partons.  
Je frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse. A onze heure il dort ?

_ Pourtant il devrait être réveillé à cette heure-ci...  
_ Alors c'est une feignasse... fit Menma, l'air penseur. On fait quoi ? On va chez Naruto ?  
_ Ouais.

Et on repart. Il habite à deux rues d'ici. Je frappe à la porte... Et c'est un Kurama à la tête dans le cul qui nous ouvre.

_ Bah alors frérot, on a fait nuit blanche ? Ou on tient pas l'alcool ? fit Menma en rigolant.  
_ Bah ta gueule ! Je viens de me réveiller. Et je suis sobre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
_ J'aurais cru x)  
_ Pff... fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Naruto est pas là ?  
_ Il dort. me répondit Kurama. Sasuke aussi au cas où... (NDDA: Non pas toi Oka 8) )  
_ Aah mais il était là ! dis-je en rigolant de moi-même. On vient de passer chez lui...

Je me pose une seconde.

_ Heu... On repassera plus tard alors.  
_ Non c'est bon je peux les réveiller, entrez...  
_ Merci !  
_ Ouaaiis on rentre dans le monde des bordéliques ! s'écria faussement de joie mon renard.  
_ Ta gueule c'est rangé. lui répondit son frère.  
_ Ça vous change, répliqua l'autre en pouffant.

Je les frappe tous les deux sur le crâne. Un double "Aïe !" retentit dans le petit couloir d'entrée. Kurama se rend dans le salon et se change en renard, puis se met à cavaler vers une autre pièce. Nous on attend sur le canapé, Menma se frottant la tête là où je l'ai "tapé".

*PDV Kurama*

Je cours vers la chambre de Naruto. Ça me rappelle la guerre de coussin d'hier soir... Énorme ! On a même pas pu compter les points tellement ça bougeait. Bon pas super le moment où ils étaient à deux sur moi... Mais ça en valait la peine, leur réaction quand j'ai dis qu'ils iraient bien ensemble était marrante ! J'adore mon humour.  
Je pousse la porte entre-ouverte. Haha, c'est marrant, ils rentrent à peine sur le lit à deux. Même moi il a fallu que je dorme en renard... Naruto est à moitié étalé sur Sasuke, son bras passe juste en-dessous de son cou, et l'autre à sa jambe sur celle du blond. Allez, à moi ! Je saute sur le torse de Naruto qui se réveille en sursaut en gueulant.

_ Putain Kurama !

Ce qui réveilla celui qui dormait à côté. Bwahaha, je suis trop fort. (NDDA: Oui je refile mon rire à tout le monde x))  
Tu veux peut-être que je me mette en humain ?  
_ Heu non, non non, tu vas m'écraser avec tes 80 kilos !  
Héhéhé

Ça y est, môssieu Sasuke active son Sharingan et me regarde. Coucou !  
Je descends de mon Hôte et me rends au milieu de la pièce, où je reprends ma forme humaine.

_ V'z'avez bien dormi sinon ? leur demandai-je.  
_ Ouais ouais, à part une certaine personne qui ronflait... me répondit Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto. Il sourit ? Ça doit être pour le taquiner...  
_ Mais j't'emmerde ! Et si t'es pas content tu dormiras plus ici.  
_ Haha, mais je rigolais, tu me connais non ?

Ben là je le reconnais plus le Sasuke. Naruto reste assez septique.

_ Ouais, mais à part les chatouilles, y a pas grand chose qui te fais rire.  
_ T'es sûr ?  
_ Heu...

Il rigole tout seul encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin ? Bon c'est pas tout mais y'en a deux qui attendent dans le salon...

_ Sinon y'a mon frère et Kitsu qui vous attendent dans le salon...  
_ Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? s'exclama Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là dès le matin ?  
_ Ben ils sont juste passés nous voir, et il est onze et quart.  
_ ... Ah...

Ils se lèvent et je retourne dans le salon.

_ Voilà ! Ils devraient pas tarder.  
_ D'accord. me répondit Kitsu.  
_ Nan, t'as réussi à les réveiller ? fit mon frère.  
_ Hé vouais, je gère t'as vu ?  
_ J't'aurais bien aidé, juste pour les faire chier.

Ah bah ça y est, les deux feignasses qui nous rejoignent, toujours en pyjama.

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Et ça y est les feignasses arrivent !

_ Salut ! fit Naruto.  
_ Salut ! répondis-je, toute contente.

Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras, puis je m'éloigne et regarde Sasuke.

_ Ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu ! lui dis-je en souriant. Au moins tu sors de chez toi, ça fait plaisir !  
_ Heu... Ouais...  
_ En fait vous vous êtes ratés de pas longtemps, m'expliqua Naruto. Il est arrivé un peu après que vous soyez partis.  
_ Ah d'accord. Dis, ton front à cicatrisé ? T'as plus ton bandage...  
_ Ouais ça va mieux.  
_ Je peux regarder ?  
_ Heu... Si tu veux...

Je m'approche, putain je suis obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds tellement je suis petite... Je lui soulève sa frange noire et regarde la trace.

_ Naruto ! T'aurais pu l'aider à cicatriser quand même ! le grondai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
_ Hein ? Beh tu veux que je fasse ça comment ? me répondit celui-ci.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

_ Avec du chakra, banane !  
_ Aah ! ... Ben tant que tu y es, t'as qu'à le faire !  
_ Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire moi ? nous stoppa Sasuke.

Je crois qu'on l'a tous regardé en même temps.

_ Si tu veux, répondis-je simplement. Alors tu as le choix entre: lui qui sait très bien se servir de son chakra et moi qui risque de te l'ouvrir encore plus.

Je suis très encourageante, hein?

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? fit Naruto.  
_ Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux pas l'aider ?  
_ Je... J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas !  
_ Ben alors ?  
_ Mais c'est bon, ça va se soigner tout seul ! finit par dire Sasuke.

Les deux frères renards sont sur le canapé et rigolent tous les deux. Y a quoi de marrant ?

_ Il vous arrive quoi à vous deux ? leur demandai-je.

Menma retint sont fou rire pendant un instant pour me dire:

_ Rien, rien rien cherche pas !

Naruto et Sasuke les regardent aussi bizarrement que moi. D'accord... Bon. Je me retourne vers Naruto.

_ Bon tu te décides ou je le fais ?  
_ C'est bon, c'est bon...

Je lui laisse ma place. Il pose sa main légèrement par-dessus la plaie, et on peut un peu sentir le chakra qui s'en dégage. Je regarde tranquillement. Il pose sa deuxième main sur l'autre pour plus de soutient. C'est vrai que c'est plus facile. ... Bon d'accord, oui je sais faire ça mais je voulais que Naruto le fasse. Alors pourquoi j'en sais rien mais je voulais.

_ ... T'as bientôt fini ? Au pire c'est pas grave hein...

Sur ces mots, Naruto dériva les yeux de ses mains pour regarder ceux de Sasuke.

_ Tu veux que j'arrête ? J'ai presque fini, ce serait dommage...  
_ Hm...

Il continua. Son chakra agit un peu plus fort et il s'arrête, puis enlève ses mains et se rapproche pour mieux regarder son travail.

_ Je pense que c'est bon. (il s'éloigne) Tu t'es fait ça comment ?  
_ Je m'en souviens pas.  
_ Ça vous dit de sortir ?

Putain je viens de gâcher l'ambiance. Désolée les gars ! (NDDA: Aucun sous-entendu 8D)

_ Et tu veux aller où ? demanda Kurama.  
_ ... Je sais pas, on marche et on verra bien.

Et c'est un Naruto déjà à la porte qui nous donne la réponse.

_ Bon vous venez ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Tout le monde suivit. Une fois dehors, je m'aperçois qu'il y a beaucoup plus de soleil que tout à l'heure. Super ! Oh merde... Merde merde...

_ Putain nan c'est pas eux quand même... pensai-je à voix haute.

Au détour de la rue, on voit au loin... Les deux types du café. Ceux qui sont de l'Organisation. Ils sont en train de discuter. Bien se souvenir que nous, on voit qu'on est cinq, et eux nous voient à trois. Bon, pas de gaffe. On passe à côté sans rien dire, et on entend un bout de leur conversation, ils parlent à voix basse. J'aime pas leurs chakras, ils sont assez bizarres...

_ Un garçon et une fille, c'est ça ? D'habitude c'est pas deux gars ou deux filles ?  
_ Si, mais cette fois ces connards l'ont décidé comme ça. Ils nous facilitent pas la tâche !  
_ Ces traîtres...  
_ Y'en a pas beaucoup qui viennent de chez nous.  
_ Pff ! Il savent quand même que le Maître sait ce qu'il fait, ça ne les empêchent de continuer depuis si longtemps !

_ Faudrait s'en occuper... réfléchit Kurama.  
_ On va pouvoir. continua Menma, en nous montrant que les deux hommes sont au coin de la rue, qu'il y a donc une intersection.

On passe à la rue adjacente à celle-ci par rapport aux deux énergumènes, pour nous arrêter une dizaine de mètres après. Les trois gars mettent leur plan en place, j'ai pu suivre qu'on va "passer par derrière" et "utiliser une technique rapide..."

_ ... Par exemple du feu ou de l'électricité... continua Kurama.

Naruto et Kurama regardèrent Sasuke.

_ Mon chakra est pas vraiment stable en ce moment...  
_ C'est quoi cette excuse à deux balles ?! s'étonna le blond.  
_ Non c'est vrai, m'incrustai-je. Depuis qu'il est arrivé c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus stable.  
_ Voilà.  
_ Kitsu, tu fais de l'électricité toi, non ? me rappela Menma.  
_ Mais Menma ! Tu sais bien que je sais PAS me battre !

Tous me regardèrent d'un air ahurit. Bon sauf Menma.

_ ... T'es sérieuse ? osa demander Naruto.

Je boude, bras croisés, tête tournée.

_ Oui. répondis-je, légèrement énervée.

Menma me chope le poignet gauche, le serre légèrement, et mon chakra semble aller tout seul dans ma main, provoquant de magnifiques étincelles.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?!  
_ Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je voulais voir... fit celui-ci.  
_ Voir quoi ? demanda le blond.  
_ Ce qu'elle ne fait jamais.  
_ Comment ça ce que je fais jamais ?!

Je regarde ma main. L'électricité qui en sort est bien blanche. Mais d'habitude il en sort moins, beaucoup moins. Kurama continua:

_ Alors tu vas nous utiliser ça sur un des deux gaillards, histoire de le paralyser et...  
_ Pardon ?!  
_ Bah quoi ? Naruto va envoyer un Rasengan sur le deuxième...  
_ ... Et nous on va les achever. finit Menma. Tu peux utiliser tes Sharingans Sasuke ?  
_ Je pense. répondit-il.  
_ C'est parti ! fit Naruto, plus ou moins vu qu'on est pas très loin.

Naruto et moi allâmes vers les deux hommes, masquant du moins que l'on puisse nos bruits de pas. Lui prépare son Rasengan, une boule de chakra qui semble tourner sur elle-même, et moi je m'occupe à mettre le plus d'électricité que je peux dans mes deux mains, les joignant pour créer une sorte de boule.  
Et on fonce.  
On lance en même temps nos boules de chakra. Les deux hommes se sont retournés, mais n'ont pas eu le temps de bouger, nos projectiles étaient près de leurs visages quand ils se sont retournés. Les chocs les projetèrent assez loin, et ils se sont retrouvés contre un mur plutôt violemment. Celui qui s'est pris l'électricité a semblé en avoir eu quelques effets secondaires. Nous deux courions pendant ce temps-là, et les trois autres nous suivaient de près. Les deux renards continuent à foncer sur eux, avec ce qui semble être... De l'antimatière ?! Dans les mains.  
Ils les envoient en criant à l'unisson:

_ BIJÛ DAMA !

Antimatière qui leur explosa à la gueule à peine elle les eu touchés. Belle explosion.  
Je suis quand même étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas évité ce que Naruto et moi leur avons envoyé.

_ Merde... murmura Naruto.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui a? lui demandai-je, inquiétée.

Je regarde là où lui fixait quelque chose.

_ J'ai cru qu'il y avait Tekezu...  
_ Je croyais que tu l'avais pas vu ?

Il tourna vers moi, l'air gêné avec un bras qui frotte l'arrière de sa tête.

_ Ben... C'est assez compliqué... On peut dire que quand on est passés à côté d'eux, j'ai réussi à en touché un et j'ai pu...  
_ Voir en lui ?  
_ Comment tu le sais ?!  
_ Haha ! rigolai-je.

_ ... Non c'est moi !  
_ C'est ça !

... Et une nouvelle dispute ! Une!

_ Mais j't'emmerde ! Tu vois pas que le plus gros trou sur le mur c'est le mien ?!  
_ Vas te faire foutre ! C'est le mien !  
_ Les gars... tentai-je.  
_ Putain ta gueule c'est le mien !  
_ Bordel ferme ta gueule c'est le mien !  
_ Les gars ! essayai-je encore.  
_ En plus tu l'as pas entièrement éclaté y a un bout là !  
_ Toi il reste un gros bout là et deux petits ici alors hein !  
_ VOS GUEULES PUTAIN ! craquai-je, leur attrapant la nuque en envoyant de l'électricité.

Onomatopées des frères :

_ AAaah ! ... Aaah... ïeuh...  
_ Et je préciserai JUSTE que vos trous sont identiques et...  
_ Que vous avez pas entièrement éclaté les deux bonhommes. continua Naruto.

J'enlève mes mains. Oh putain... Kurama se jette sur son frère, faisant tomber Sasuke qui était juste à côté en arrière sur le cul. Menma est coincé parterre... Je soupire et vais essayer de tirer Kurama pour les séparer. Naruto est aussi tombé tellement il rigolait, mais où ça j'en sais rien. Il est trop lourd j'y arrive pas... Je décide de les laisser se démmerder et vais m'asseoir à côté. Ah Naruto trouvé ! En travers de Sasuke, écrasés l'un sur l'autre. Naaan ! J'y crois pas ! Je commence un fou rire qui n'est pas près de finir.  
Et d'ailleurs c'est pas la première fois que ça leur arrive, y'en a un qui tombe sur l'autre et... PAF ! Un bisou accidentel ! (NDDA: 4 fois ! 8D héhé -w-)  
Et vu comme Naruto est tombé, ça va être dur de se relever, ses bras ont glissés devant lui et il est vraiment écrasé sur lui ! ... Les aider ? Nop ! Je suis bien assise et j'ai pas envie de bouger !


	26. Chapter 26

*PDV Naruto*

Après avoir mis la pâtée aux deux gugusses de l'Organisation, on a un peu marché jusqu'à un parc, où Sasuke, Kitsu et moi-même nous sommes assis sur un banc, la fille au milieu, et les deux frères sont à côté en train de rigoler comme deux débiles et je crois savoir pourquoi. Oui je suis énervé, et je n'avais AUCUNE envie d'être à côté de Sasuke après ce qu'il s'est passé tout l'heure. Ah non, faites pas semblant d'avoir oublié je veux même pas en parler. Et je suis énervé après tout le monde de ne pas nous avoir aidé. Bon d'accord Kitsu nous a décollés après avoir arrêté de rigoler. Mais bon. Putain j'ai chaud ça me saoule...

_ Ça va Naruto ? me demanda la voix de Kitsu, semblant s'être tournée vers moi, pendant je fixe l'arbre en face.  
_ Oui pourquoi ça irait pas ? répondis-je en essayant de me calmer.  
_ Heu... Comment dire...

Elle se rapprocha de mon oreille et me murmura que j'étais rouge, et qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à une éventuelle fièvre ou...

_ Ou quoi ? la poussai-je à continuer.

Elle se racla la gorge.

_ Hum... Eh bien... fit-elle en jetant son regard sur Sasuke à côté d'elle.  
_ Hm ? émis-je en me penchant légèrement en avant pour le regarder aussi, histoire de savoir ce qui la préoccupe.

Je laissai s'échapper un petit couinement d'étonnement. Il a le dos plaqué contre le dossier du banc, bras croisés devant le torse et regarde sur le côté mais... il... comment dire... a de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Et, je ne sais pourquoi, d'un coup j'ai encore plus chaud. Il tourne rapidement la tête vers moi, me faisant sursauter.

_ Quoi ? me lança celui-ci, l'air énervé.  
_ Rien. répondis-je du tac au tac.

Son visage sembla se calmer, et il devint limite inquiet.

_ T'as de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Heu non je pense pas...  
_ Hm...

Et il se retourna de l'autre côté. Nan, sérieux, pourquoi je suis rouge ?  
... Je sens les regards de deux crétins se poser sur moi, et je sais parfaitement qui c'est, reconnaissant les rires. Ou plutôt _le_ rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? leur balançai-je nonchalamment.

Kurama pouffa une nouvelle fois.

_ Rien, on se disait juste que c'était peut-être pas accidentel. rigola-t-il.

Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer de sa débilité. Autre option : il s'est pris mon poing dans la gueule. Wah, je me suis même pas senti me lever. Je me rassois et croise les bras devant moi.

_ Putain ça fait mal ! se plaignit Kurama.  
_ C'est le but. répliquai-je d'un ton sec.

Sasuke activa ses Sharingans qui étaient apparemment au repos jusque là. Je comprends qu'il ne voulait pas voir leurs gueules, ils sont vraiment chiants ces guignols.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda celui-ci.  
_ Ils rigolaient parce que "ils se disaient que c'était peut-être pas accidentel". l'informai-je, pas franchement heureux de leur débilité.  
_ Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi on se... serait embrassés en le voulant ! Ça va pas bien chez vous ! s'écria-t-il en direction des deux débiles de service.  
- Ouais, c'est pour ça que vous rougissez ! répliqua Menma.  
_ Que- ...

Je crois qu'il faut un temps pour que l'info monte au cerveau. Ah, ça doit être fait puisqu'il vient de décollé une patate à Menma. Bien fait.  
Sasuke se rassit en croisant ses bras devant son torse, yeux clos de colère.

*PDV Kitsumaru*

Ils sont pas allées trop loin, ça va. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sinon. Les deux frères se sont assis parterre contre un arbre à côté du banc. Vu l'état de tous, je pense qu'on va pas bouger avant un moment. Je colle mon dos contre le dossier du banc, en mettant ma sacoche sur mes genoux, que j'ouvre une fois posée. J'en regarde le contenu sans le sortir, et je trouve, entre deux parties de mon bandeau, ce qu'Iruka m'a donné. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, signe de réflexion. Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas restée bien longtemps dans cette école, comment j'ai pu être diplômée aussi vite ? Pas que j'en sois mécontente, mais je trouve ça bizarre. Ce qui me rappelle, il parait que Shizune, l'assistante -je crois- de l'Hokage, est venue cet après-midi-là à l'école. Je l'ai entendu dans une conversation d'élèves, à la fin de la journée scolaire. Est-ce que Tsunade y serait pour quelque chose ? C'est vrai que quand je lui avais demandé pour aller à l'école, elle semblait quelque part attendue à cette demande, ce qui pourrait me porter à croire que... elle me connaissait déjà avant que j'arrive ici ? Je serre les poings sur les côtés de mon sac. Malgré moi, je crois qu'une larme a coulé sur ma joue.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le silence était pesant. Je me suis levée et ai engueulés Naruto et Sasuke que se faisaient la tête alors que ce n'était de la faute de ni l'un ni l'autre. Après quoi je suis partie, sans même savoir si Menma me suivait ou non, laissant les bonhommes entre eux. En marchant je me suis dit que, si au moins je savais frapper, j'aurais pu me défouler sur un coussin, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que donné un coup de poing à quelqu'un. Ça m'attriste de me savoir aussi faible. Et, même si c'est la seule chose que je demande à ma vie, je ne peux même pas aider Menma, Kurama ou Naruto.

J'arrive chez Kakashi, c'est fermé à clé. Je prends le double qui est dans ma sacoche et ouvre la porte. Mon tuteur n'est pas là. Je referme derrière moi, vais dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine et trouve un mot sur la table.  
Je suis au bureau de l'Hokage, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai. Tu as ce qu'il te faut dans le frigo si je ne suis pas là avant ce soir. -H. K.  
P.-S.: Si ce soir c'est toi qui fait à manger, tu mettras le tablier.  
Je souris au post-scriptum, puis plie le papier en deux et le range dans mon petit sac. Je me rends dans ma chambre, où je dépose ma sacoche sur la chaise près du placard, passant malheureusement devant sa glace. Je m'arrête juste sur mes yeux. J'ai oublié de demander à Naruto si les siens aussi changeaient de couleurs, quand je les lui avais regardés, j'étais tellement contente de les voir Kurama et lui... Je lui poserai la question la prochaine fois.

Kakashi est arrivé aux environs de dix-sept heures, j'ai passé l'après-midi dans le salon, à vagabonder dans la pièce. Je suppose que Menma est avec son frère et Naruto. Je me suis précipitée à la porte, en le prenant dans mes bras au moment où il eut fini de la passer. Il m'a apprit qu'il avait fait son "rapport" sur mon cas à Tsunade, et il m'a dit qu'il espérait que je n'allais pas m'énerver parce que...

_ Attends, tu lui as dit pour Menma ?! l'accusai-je.  
_ Oui. Mais elle n'en semblait pas moins déjà au courant, et m'a avoué que...

Il s'arrêta là, posa deux-trois affaires sur un petit meuble à côté et se retourna vers moi.

_ ... qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien, et qu'elle t'expliquerait. continua-t-il. Aussi elle m'a assigné à une mission d'une durée de deux ou trois jours, ça dépendra...

Je restai sans voix. Bordel. J'irai la voir demain.

_ Tu pars quand ? finis-je par demander.  
_ Demain matin.  
_ Tu me réveilleras avant de partir si je dors, hein ?  
_ Je pars tôt.  
_ Même !  
_ On verra. Tu fais le repas ?

Je souris de cette dernière parole.

_ Ton tablier te va mieux à toi qu'à moi, répondis-je.  
_ On verra bien.  
_ Mais je suis beaucoup plus petite que toi, il sera trop grand !

C'est sûr que c'est pas avec mon petit mètre soixante comparé à son -au moins- mètre soixante-quinze.

_ Je vais nager dedans, rigolai-je.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai la tête semi-écrasée dans le coussin. Essayant de me rassurer, je cherchai une source de chaleur dont j'avais l'habitude près de moi, mais je ne la trouvai pas. _J'aurais pas dû le laisser en plan_, pensai-je. Je me tourne et regarde le réveil: 10:24.  
Menma... appelai-je mon renard.  
Il doit dormir. Et Kakashi est sans doute parti depuis un moment. Je me lève, et me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Là-bas, à table, m'attend un Menma affamé.

_ Il te suffit de quelques heures pour que je te manque ? me demanda celui-ci.

Je m'avance vers lui, contente, il se lève et je le prends dans mes bras.

_ Hé ouais. répondis-je. T'as faim, hein ?


	27. Chapter 27

NDDA : Je bois un chocolat chaud en écrivant ça ^^ ... Bah quoi ? Ça fait hyper longtemps que j'en ai pas bu ! Au moins 5 ans ! (la dernière fois c'était avant que je rentre au collège alors...) La preuve je sais pas les faire : j'ai pas mis assez de chocolat... Je reviens je vais en rajouter.  
Voilà ! Je vais pouvoir commencer !  
(Itadakimasu pour moi -w-)

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Ennemi mystérieux

*PDV Kitsumaru*

_ Je vais pas me dégonfler.

Devant le bâtiment qui est aussi la résidence de l'Hokage, Menma et moi en regardons toute la hauteur. Puis nous entrons. Elle a intérêt à pas être occupée la vieille, j'ai à lui parler.  
Nous arrivons derrière la porte de son bureau. J'écoute d'abord, si il y a des voix j'attends.  
Aucun son. Je frappe.

_ Entrez !

Ce que nous fîmes. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'elle est seule. Je respire un bon coup, prenant mon courage bien plus qu'à deux mains pour surmonter ma timidité.

_ Kakashi m'a dit que vous me deviez des explications. sortis-je d'une traite.

Je crois qu'elle a soupiré.

_ Par où veux-tu que je commence ?  
_ Quoi... ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Je ne suis venue que pour une chose !

_ Comment ça "par où" ? Je suis simplement venue pour entendre ce que vous avez à me dire !  
_ Ce qu'il y a c'est que... Je ne pensais pas avoir à te l'expliquer un jour.

La réponse de l'Hokage me laissa sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me dire pour avoir pensé me le cacher toujours ?

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ?! m'exclamai-je sans le vouloir.

Elle chercha quelque chose du regard. (NDDA: P*tain mon chocolat est plus chaud T^T)  
Elle finit par soupirer.

_ C'est inutile, lui je ne peux pas le voir... dit-elle.  
_ Vous... Vous parlez de qui ?

Elle parle pas de Menma au moins ?

_ Ton Démon.  
_ Heu...

Elle a une chouette façon de balancer ça.

_ Menma. insista-t-elle.  
_ Comment vous connaissez son nom ?! Kakashi vous l'a dit ?

Elle se redressa de son bureau et appuya ses mains dessus.

_ Est-ce que tu peux te calmer s'il-te-plaît ?!

Je ravalai ma salive. Elle vraiment autoritaire.

_ Ce que je dois te dire n'est pas aussi grave que tu as l'air de le penser.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant avant de reprendre.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai scellé en toi.

Ma tête vient de se transformer en désert. Il y a juste une petite partie qui essaie de réfléchir.

_ Naan ! En vrai ?!

Menma s'approcha et s'étonna devant Tsunade, la dévisageant même si elle ne peux pas le voir.

_ De... Qu'est-ce qui a Menma ? lui demandai-je.  
_ C'est rare de pouvoir voir quelqu'un qui a scellé un Bijû. Il sont recherchés comme nous par l'Organisation. Certains même en viennent et ceux-là sont immédiatement exécutés pour avoir été traîtres.

Je regarde moi aussi l'Hokage. Je sursautai en repensant aux types de l'Organisations qu'on a abattus.

_ Il y a un homme par ici, il s'appelle Tekezu. Vous le connaissez ? demandai-je à la femme derrière son bureau.  
_ Qui est-il ?  
_ Il fait parti de l'Organisation...

Une chose qu'elle savait pas. Je viens de lui apprendre quelque chose.

_ Bon. Tu voulais autre chose ?

Je baisse mon regard vers ma sacoche.

_ Oui.

Je vois du coin de l'œil son visage interrogateur. J'ouvre mon sac et sors ce qui me sert de diplôme.

_ C'est bien de vous ça, non ? dis-je en tendant l'objet.

Elle me regarde étrangement.

_ Oui j'ai demandé à Shizune d'informer Iruka que tu pouvais passer le test.  
_ Et sans connaître mes capacités ?  
_ Quoi ?

Je crois que je commence un peu à m'énerver.

_ Vous ne savez même pas de quoi je suis capable. C'est à dire de rien !

Pas de réponse. Mais son visage essaie de me montrer qu'elle ne comprend pas.

_ Je ne sais même pas me battre, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait réussir cet examen ?!

Un nouveau manque de réponse. C'était la dernière chose qu'il me fallait. Je sais ce qu'il risque de m'arriver sans explication.  
Je range l'objet, tourne le dos et m'en vais presque en courant. Menma fait ce qu'il veut.  
En passant dans le couloir, il me semble avoir bousculé une ou deux personnes. Je me suis brièvement excusée en passant et ai continué mon chemin en adoptant un rythme un peu plus rapide.

Je suis dans un coin légèrement reculé du village. Je ne pense pas croiser quelqu'un que je connais par ici. Je marche tranquillement. Les rayons du soleil essaient de passer à travers les arbres. On est en pleine journée, mais il n'y a pas tant de lumière.  
Des bruits de pas. J'entends des bruits de pas. Je continue de marcher, pas tellement confiante. Quelqu'un me suit. Ce qui ne me plaît pas. La curiosité finit par me ronger, je me retourne. C'est un homme, plutôt de grande taille. Il a les cheveux bruns très foncés, pas super bien coiffé, une grande cape noire qui lui va jusqu'au-dessus des chevilles.  
Je ne le connais pas, mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui il est.  
Il m'adresse la parole, interrompant le silence.

_ Bonjour, Hôte.

Je me veux de lui lancer un regard noir avant de lui répondre.

_ Tekezu.

*PDV Naruto*

_ Ah, tu me l'apportes enfin.

Tsunade a enfin son rapport. Cette mission date d'au moins deux semaines...

_ Heu, Naruto.  
_ Mh ?  
_ Tu as croisé Kitsumaru il n'y a pas longtemps ?  
_ Oui dans le couloir elle m'a bousculé en passant en courant.  
_ D'ailleurs on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kurama à son frère.  
_ Heu... On en parle dehors ? répondit celui-ci.

Je salue Tsunade et nous sortons.

_ Attends sérieux, c'est Mamie Tsunade qui l'a fait ?! m'exclamai-je.  
_ Ouais. Mais là je sais pas où elle est partie l'autre banane... soupira Menma.  
_ Tu veux qu'on aille la chercher ? proposa Kurama.  
_ Non elle va rappliquer son cul toute seule. Au pire si il se passe quelque chose je serais le premier au courant, nan ?  
_ Ben sûrement, je vois pas pourquoi tu le serais pas.  
_ Si elle te fais assez confiance...  
_ T'insinue quoi là ?!  
_ Vous vous connaissez depuis pas si longtemps que ça je crois, alors...  
_ T'es en train de dire qu'elle aurait pas confiance en moi ?! Tu veux lui demander peut-être ?!

Et ça commence à mal tourner...  
Je frappe les deux débiles sur le crâne.

_ Vous allez vous calmer ? Kurama arrête d'emmerder ton frère !

Menma ne semble pas décidé à se calmer. Il aurait touché un point sensible ?

_ Tu veux vérifier ? Je vais la chercher. Tu vas vite fermer ta gueule ! déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il partit et je reste avec Kurama, toujours devant le bureau de Mamie Tsunade.

_ T'étais pas sérieux au moins ? demandai-je à celui-ci.  
_ Pff ! Ben nan, enfin autant que d'habitude quoi !  
_ Aah ! Héhéhé...  
_ Quoi ?  
_ J'en étais sûr !

Je viens de commencer un fou rire.

_ Mais quoi ?! insiste Kurama.  
_ Huhu... Tu le détestes pas en fait ton frère !  
_ QUOI ?! Ce débile me fait chier, on peut pas se blairer !  
_ Hu... C'est ça, c'est ça.  
_ Mais tu vas la fermer ouais ?! s'énerva le renard colérique.  
_ Fwahaha ! (NDDA : Après le "Bwa", voici le "Fwa" =D (le bois, le foie... ok j'arrête x')) )

*PDV Kitsumaru*

_ Alors tu te balades toute seule ? Tu ne devrais pas.

Et voilà qu'il commence à me parler... J'y repense, Naruto avait dit qu'il était connu des ANBU...

_ Tu es un ANBU ? demandai-je.  
_ Quoi ? Moi ?

Il rigole.

_ Moi, faire partie de cette organisation pitoyable ? Bien sûr que non. Je viens de la Congrégation de l'ombre, qui a des projets bien plus intéressants.

Alors cette organisation qui nous poursuit porte ce nom-là ? Je trouve ça un peu ridicule, on dirait qu'ils se prennent pour les plus forts du monde ou du moins essaient de se donner un style. Et une congrégation c'est pas un truc religieux ? Il me semble, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'être effrayée. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez proche...

Sur ces mots il fit un pas en avant. Je prends sur moi et ne recule pas. Même si une voix à l'intérieur de moi me dit de fuir, si je ne veux pas condamner mes frères...

_ Hm. Après tout, tu en as certainement vu d'autres. L'Akatsuki peut-être ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Je demanderai à Naruto.

_ Oh, tu ne parles pas. Peut-être qu'en fait si, tu l'es un peu.  
_ C'est que j'ai rien à dire à un type comme vous, alors je vois pas pourquoi je parlerais.

Et merde... Répondre, mon point fort face à quelqu'un qui me fait chier.

_ Hm ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est en me répondant que tu vas venir à bout ?

Il rigole encore.

_ Non, mais tant qu'à vous écouter dire des conneries j'ai bien le droit d'en dire aussi, non ?

Il ne me répond pas. Je ferai mieux de me parer au cas où si il s'approcherait un peu trop.  
J'envoie de l'électricité dans mes mains. Il baisse son regard vers elles puis le remonte vers moi.

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne tenterai rien aujourd'hui.

N'ayant pas lâché mon regard "de tueur", je le fixe.

_ Parce qu'on est censés se revoir ?  
_ Ce n'est déjà pas la première fois que l'on se voit.

Ce que j'espérais être un regard noir a dû devenir de la surprise. Mais je me reprends avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive.

_ Au revoir. fit-il simplement en se retournant.

Je vais continuer de rester sur mes gardes.  
Il a bougé sa main. Un kunai... Je me doutais bien qu'il allait pas juste passer.  
Je ne bouge pas et attends. Il l'a lancé ! Étrangement j'hésite, mais me reprends très vite et saute n'importe comment sur le côté. Je me retourne et vois l'objet ancré dans un arbre derrière. Je dois prendre ça comme un souvenir ou comme une menace de mort ? Je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième option. En tout cas il est parti, heureusement.  
Je prends le projectile et le range dans ma sacoche.

_ Ah t'es là ! s'exclama une voix.

Menma arrive en courant.

_ Je te cherchais, viens je dois aller dire deux mots à mon frangin. dit-il en me prenant par le bras.  
_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
_ Juste suis moi.  
_ Ok...

Après quelques minutes de marche on arrive devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage, où il y a Naruto et Kurama. Que l'on entend gueuler de loin...

_ Je t'avais dit qu'il allait la trouver ! Tu me dois cinq bols de ramen Kurama !  
_ Putain comment j'ai pu perdre contre ce con...

Menma se tourne vers moi et me dit :

_ Je vais te poser une question, tu devras juste répondre "oui".  
_ ... J'ai peur.

On les rejoint finalement.

_ Voilà je l'ai trouvée. Alors Kitsu... commença mon renard.  
_ Est-ce que tu as confiance en Menma ? l'interrompit Kurama.  
_ Bien sûr ! C'est quoi cette question idiote ?! répondis-je.  
_ Ben... Vous vous connaissez depuis pas longtemps alors...  
_ Kurama ! Toi je te connais depuis vraiment pas longtemps et j'arrive très bien à dire que t'as aucune logique !

Naruto rigola dans son coin.

_ On t'aura eu deux fois aujourd'hui. déclara celui-ci.  
_ Comment ça deux fois ? demanda Menma.  
_ Héhé... Une connerie de tout à l'heure. Fallait pas partir !  
_ Mais !

Je n'écoute pas plus leur discussion, j'ouvre ma sacoche et regarde le "kunai" de Tekezu. Je crois que c'est un kunai, mais ça ressemble plutôt à un espèce de poignard ou un couteau de lancer. Je touche la lame, elle reflète parfaitement ma main et les bordures dentelées du sac, et j'y vois aussi un de mes yeux. Alors que je caressais la lame, un détail attira mon regard sur le manche. Un message a été gravé.


End file.
